La Saga de Oz
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Inesperadamente un tornado llega a Ever After High. Apple, Darling y Cupido se refugian en una cabaña en el bosque y terminan en una nueva tierra, donde conocerán a nuevos amigos y enfrentarán varios peligros. ¿Podrán volver a salvo? ¿Y cómo las hará cambiar esta experiencia? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final".
1. Un Clima Inesperado

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y bienvenidos a una nueva historia de "El Capítulo Final". Esta sera una historia realmente interesante ya que 1)tendrá varios capítulos como en mi otra historia "De Monstruos y Cuentos de Hadas", y 2)iremos a la Maravillosa Tierra de Oz. Así es, un nuevo mundo para explorar lo que significa muchos personajes originales.

La historia pasará entre los capítulos 19 y 20, pero no es necesario leer todas mis historias para entender lo que pasa aquí, pero recomiendo al menos leer los capítulos 5, 6 y 7. Pero de esta historia se basaran por lo menos 3 historias separadas así que léanlo y disfruten.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 ** _Era una bella tarde en Ever After High en la cual los alumnos estaban relajándose después de un día de estudios en la escuela. Cada quien tiene sus maneras de pasar el tiempo, algunos leen un libro mientras que otros pasan el tiempo con sus amigos._**

 _Apple White se encontraba en las profundidades del Bosque Encantado disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad rodeada de la naturaleza. En ocasiones cuando sentía que estaba demasiado estresada era bueno algo de aire fresco._

 _Estaba sentada en un tronco cerca de una pequeña laguna, con unas aves y conejos para hacerle compañía. Estos podían saber perfectamente que había algo que la molestaba desde hace un tiempo._

 _ **Los pájaros decidieron cantarle una canción para alegrarla y los conejitos le trajeron una flores.**_

"Se los agradezco mucho mis amiguitos por tratar de levantarme el ánimo, he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente últimamente" **_dijo Apple, aunque en realidad solo había una cosas en su mente, o mas bien alguien._**

 _ **Habían pasado dos meses desde que Darling le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella y todavía estaba analizando la situación.**_

 _ **Siempre empezaba con lo que estaba comprobado: Darling dijo que estaba enamorada de ella y ese sentimiento es algo real. Es la razón por la que ella esta aquí, ya que si no fuera así lo más probable es que siguiera bajo la maldición de sueño de la Reina Malvada.**_

"Estoy realmente agradecida con Darling por todo lo que ha hecho, pero esto es diferente. Y no se como manejarlo"

 _ **Ella no quería herir Darling, eso sería lo último que ella quiere hacer. Pero ella no sabía que hacer.**_

 _ **Durante este tiempo se auto-analizo, sin ayuda de nadie más, para descubrir si acaso en algún momento había demostrado una atracción de naturaleza romántica hacia alguna chica en algún momento de su vida.**_

 _ **Lo que encontró fue no concluyente ya que en realidad aunque sabia mucho del romance nunca lo puso en práctica. No se había enamorado de nadie en toda su vida ya que se suponía que Daring iba a ser su príncipe y no vio la necesidad del romance ya que siempre lo vio como un amigo.**_

"Ni siquiera entiendo lo que yo siento"

 _ **Luego de eso empezaba a pensar en su relación con Darling: eran amigas desde hace tiempo. No era tan cercana con ella como lo era con Briar o Ashlynn, pero tenia muy buenos recuerdos de cuando jugaban cuando niñas, además de que era una gran compañera tanto en las clases como en las aventuras donde participaron.**_

 _ **Apple se sentía abrumada, no podía comprender todo la situación como ella quería. Pero había algo que ella sabía perfectamente.**_

"Espero que Darling no se sienta tan desesperada como yo"

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, en_** _ **el despacho personal de Cupido platicando, se encontraban la ya mencionada Cupido junto Darling Charming, había venido aquí por consejos de su amiga.**_

"Muy bien Darling, ¿cuál es la razón por la que viniste hoy aquí?" _dijo Cupido iniciando la 'sesión'._

"La cosa es que ya han pasado dos meses desde que hable con Apple y le dije lo que siento por ella" _dijo Darling._

"Si, recuerdo que me contaste de eso. Ella te dijo que tenía que pensarlo"

"Exacto, pero no hemos tenido otra plática así desde entonces. Lo más cercano han sido un par de saludos a lo lejos"

"Es algo perfectamente normal, es algo nuevo para ella que no entiende completamente. Solo necesita algo de tiempo" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Lo se, solo que estoy intranquila. Aunque ella no comparta lo que yo siento tampoco quiero perder a mi amiga"

 ** _Al notar la preocupación de su mano Cupido puso su mano sobre la de ella para calmarla._**

"No va a pasar eso. Yo conozco a Apple y ella nunca dejaría atrás a una amiga"

"Tienes razón, así no es ella. Ella es la chica más maravillosa del mundo y se asegura de que todos estén felices" **_Y oficialmente Darling entró a la tierra de las fantasías románticas. Población: Todo aquel que esta enamorado de alguien._**

"Darling" **_dijo Cupido sacando a la joven de su fantasía._**

"¿De qué hablabamos?" _**dijo un poco sonrojada.**_

"Creo que podemos acabar por el día de hoy" **_dijo la joven,_** "Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme"

"Lo se, muchas gracias Cupido" **_dijo Darling con lo cual se fue del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Cupido sola en la habitación._**

 _ **Cupido suspiro. Ahora mismo no tenia nada que hacer, ya organizo su calendario de consultas y planeo sus programas de radio para las siguientes dos semanas. Tal vez podría empezar a preparar consejos para cuando llegue el baile de Conclusión pero aún faltaban varios meses y sentía que tenía tiempo.**_

 _ **Al pensar en el baile también pensó en el hecho de que no tenía nadie con quien ir. Claro que siempre podía ir con sus amigas en un grupo, pero a lo que ella se refería era el hecho de que no tenía una pareja con quien ir.**_

 _ **Una de las metas de Cupido desde que llego a la escuela era encontrar a su persona especial, su media naranja por así decirlo, lo que había probado más complicado de que lo había creído, y eso que sabía que en el 90% de las situaciones el amor el un asunto muy complicado.**_

 _ **Ella ya había superado lo de Dexter, pero no había desarrollado ninguna clase de atracción hacia otro estudiante desde entonces. Sabía que debía tomárselo con calma y lo hacia, pero eso no evitaba que en ocasiones se sintiera desesperada.**_

"No hay razón de desesperarse. Cálmate Cupido" **_se dijo a sí misma, tomo un largo respiro y exhalo,_** "Mejor voy a ver que hace Darling, así me entretengo" **_con lo cual ella salió de la habitación._**

* * *

 _Parece que la historia de hoy sera una simple historia sobre Darling y Apple, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que tenemos una de esas._

 ** _Y en esta ocasión sin ninguna clase de cliffhangers innecesarios, ¿verdad?_**

 _Posiblemente, aunque uno nunca sabe todo lo que va a pasar. Ni siquiera noso_ _-_

 _¿Todos están sintiendo eso?_

 _ **¿Cómo si una rata anduviera trepando en mi columna? Si y no me gusta.**_

 _¿No creerás qué?_

 _Me temo que si._

 ** _¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasa?_**

 _Hija, no hay nada de que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien. Esta sensación es algo normal, un sistema por así decirlo para que cosas así no nos agarren desprevenidos._

 _Al parecer un tornado pasará por Ever After High._

 ** _¡No! Hay que advertirles, avisarles que viene._**

 _Ya lo saben. Mira._

* * *

 _Las alarmas de tornado sonaban en la escuela desde el momento que el remolino apareció con los estudiantes dejando lo que estaban haciendo para ir a los refugios para tornado._

"Atención estudiantes, esto no es un simulacro. Por favor todos vayan a los refugios asignados de forma calmada sin empujarse unos a otros" _decía un mensaje pregrabado por Blondie en el Blog del Espejito, repitiéndose una y otra vez._

 ** _No sabía que tenían alarmas de tornados aquí._**

 _¿Acaso no leíste la lección sobre tornados y su lugar en las historias? Habla sobre lo que paso aquí hace años._

 ** _Me dormí luego del capítulo que dice que los desastres naturales no son algo que se tomen a la ligera._**

 _No hay tiempo para una lección de historia ahora._

 ** _Bien. Por suerte parece que todos van con calma a los refugios, todos estaban preocupados, ya fuera por si mismos o por sus amigos._**

 _ **Darling y Cupido mientras tanto estaban en las puertas de la escuela. Alumnos y personas que se hallaban cerca de los terrenos de la escuela por cualquier razón entraban buscando refugio bajo el techo que los cubría de los cielos grises provocados por el fenómeno natural.**_

"Vamos, rápido. No se queden atrás" _gritaba Cupido a causa de los vientos que se acercaban viendo que todos entraran._

 ** _Mientras tanto, Darling, que estaba a su lado, veía a todos lados buscando a alguien en particular._**

"¿Han visto a Apple?" _preguntó a los que entraban, pero estos o le sacudían la cabeza o no le respondían para nada concentrándose solo en salir de peligro_.

 ** _Cupido noto la mirada de preocupación de su amiga._**

"Lo más seguro es que se ya este en un refugio"

"No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento" **_dijo la joven._**

"Yo la vi hace rato" _**ambas voltearon para ver a Madeline que apareció de repente.**_

"¿En dónde está?" _**dijo Darling agarrándola de de los hombros. Claramente esta muy preocupada.**_

"Estaba en medio del Bosque Encantado con unos animalitos. Tengo un mapa si lo necesitas" **_dijo Maddie sacando un mapa con una X en la ubicación de Apple._**

"¿Ya tenías ese mapa hecho?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Claro que no, eso sería ridículo. Este es un mapa del tesoro que encontré, solo sucede que Apple se halla en el mismo lugar que el tesoro" **_explicó Maddie mientras les daba el mapa,_** "Ahora si me disculpan los vientos están muy enojados y no quiero que se lleven volando mi sombrero" **_y con ello se fue hacia el refugio._**

"Debo ir a por Apple"

"Espera. Yo te acompaño, y ni se te ocurra decir que no puedo ir. Apple también es mi amiga" **_dijo Cupido._**

 ** _Sabiendo que no tiene tiempo para discutir, Darling tuvo que aceptar de mala gana,_** "Bien, pero no te separes de mi"

 _ **Y con ello, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran adentro, salieron y cerraron las puertas detrás de ellas mientras se dirigían al Bosque Encantado.**_

* * *

 _Apple corría por el Bosque Encantado buscando una salida de este, en un día normal no tendría mucho problema pero el pánico hacia que su pensamiento se nublara y su sentido de orientación no fuera tan útil._

 _Las nubes aparecieron de repente sin aviso, en el momento en el que los animales se fueron ella debió saber que algo andaba mal. Cuando miró al horizonte vio el remolino de viento por lo cual empezó a correr._

 ** _Pidió_** _ **ayuda a los animalitos, pero estos estaban igual de asustados que ella refugiándose en sus madrigueras. Esperaba poder llegar a la escuela, pero a este paso no sentía que lo iba a lograr.**_

"¡Apple!" **_escuchó a la distancia. Reconocía esa voz._**

"¿Darling? ¡Darling! ¡Aquí!" _**gritó Apple dirigiéndose a la dirección de donde provenía.**_

"¡Resiste, ya casi llegamos!" **_esa era una voz distinta, claramente era Cupido._**

 _ **Mientras más se acercaban más fuertes eran las voces hasta que se encontraron cara a cara.**_

 _Darling instintivamente abrazo a Apple, preocupada y agradecida de que estuviera bien. Apple encontraba el gesto reconfortante, algo para calmarla y de nuevo estaba agradecida con Darling._

 _Desafortunadamente este no era el momento para pensar sobre lo que tal vez sienta por ella y la realidad en la que están ahora misma esta lejos de ser algo agradable._

"Estas bien. Tenemos que volver ahora" **_dijo terminando de abrazarla._**

 ** _Los vientos se acercaban cada vez más y eran más fuertes, escuchaban truenos y creían ver relámpagos verdes. Parecía que no tendrían tiempo para volver a la escuela._**

"Esta muy cerca. Debemos encontrar un refugio aquí" **_dijo Darling, debía encontrar una manera de mantener a sus amigas a salvo._**

"Creo conocer un lugar. Síganme" **_dijo Cupido con lo cual ambas la siguieron._**

 ** _Pasaron entre los árboles teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con alguna raíz._**

"Por suerte Blondie me enseño como hallar esta cabala en cualquier situación" **_dijo Cupido mientras entraban en la orilla del Bosque Oscuro que gracias al clima era más aterrador de lo habitual._**

"¡Ahí!" **_señalo Cupido a una cabaña en medio de un claro._**

"¿No es esa la cabaña de los 3 osos?" **_dijo Apple._**

"Si, ellos están de vacaciones por lo que me pidieron que vigilara que Blondie no entrara en su casa. Creo que tengo las llaves" **_dijo Cupido buscando en su bolsa,_** "Aquí"

 _ **Empezó a abrir las cerraduras una a una.**_

"Más rápido, el tornado se acerca" **_dijo Darling._**

"Eso intento, estos osos no les gusta para nada los intrusos" **_con un click final la puerta se abrió,_** "Listo, entren" **_con lo cual todas entraron de inmediato._**

"Bien. Cupido cierra la puerta y revisa que las demás lo estén también, Darling revisa que todo lo eléctrico y el gas este desconectado, que nadie se acerque a las ventanas" **_daba órdenes Apple a lo cual ambas siguieron. Debía asegurarse de que el lugar fuera seguro._**

"Puerta cerrada"

"Todo esta apagado"

 ** _Finalmente tuvieron un momento para relajarse y ver la situación con más calma. Reunidas en la sala principal se sentaron para evaluar la situación._**

"Bien, deberíamos estar bien aquí. Esperaremos un par de horas y entonces-" **_Apple fue interrumpida por una sacudida._**

"¿Qué fue eso?" **_preguntó Cupido con lo cual vino otra sacudida._**

 ** _Sin advertencia una rama golpeó contra una de las ventanas dejando entrar una fuerte corriente de aire que empezó a derrumbar las decoraciones en las paredes y estantes._**

"¡Agáchense!" _**gritó Darling con lo cual todas lo hicieron. Se acomodaron debajo de la mesa de la sala cubriéndose sus cabezas.**_

 _ **Sintieron otra sacudida, esta vez más intensa. Parecía como si el tornado iba a arrancar la cabaña de sus cimientos. Todas trataban de mantener la calma ante esta situación tan estresante.**_

 _ **Cupido mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Apple trataba de controlar su respiración y Darling solo quería que todo esto acabara para que pudieran salir caminando de aquí. Sentían como si el mundo diera vueltas a su alrededor.**_

 _ **Después de unos minutos, sintieron otra sacudida, esta más fuerte que las anteriores, y después de eso solo calma. Se quedaron bajo la mesa un poco más para asegurarse de que no fuera una falsa alarma ya que los vientos podrían volver en cualquier momento. Luego de un rato se pararon y vieron que a su alrededor todo era un desastre.**_

 _ **Libros tirados, lamparas rotas, pedazos de vidrio en el suelo.**_

"Creo que deberíamos tratar de limpiar esto un poco" **_dijo Apple,_** "No quisiera ser malagradecida con los 3 osos y su cabaña"

 _ **Mientras tanto Cupido trataba de llamar a alguien en la escuela sin éxito,**_ "Tardará en volver la señal de celular, enviare un mensaje y espero que lo lean"

 _ **Darling se acercó a la ventana con cuidado para ver hacia fuera, esperaba árboles caídos y ramas por doquier, pero en su lugar había otra cosa.**_

"Chicas, vengan a ver esto" **_dijo Darling con lo cual ambas se acercaron a la ventana rota a ver._**

 ** _Afuera había un pueblo lleno de gente pequeña con cabañas parecidas a hongos. Los habitantes parecían enanos pero no todos tenían barbas blancas y vestían de manera más colorida que el enano promedio._**

 ** _El cielo estaba claro y los árboles que habían estaban orgullosamente de pie. Solo había una conclusión que se podía sacar de toda esta situación y la dijo Apple._**

"Chicas, creo que ya no estamos en Ever After"

* * *

Y con esto empezamos una nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, con suerte podre subir por lo menos otro antes de que acabe el año.

Desafortunadamente no tengo planeado hacer ninguna clase de especial navideño ya que simplemente no tengo idea alguna para ello, que podrían celebrar en esta época pero estoy seguro que celebran algo.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


	2. Nuevos Encuentros

No mucho que decir en este momento, solo espero que vayan disfrutando la historia hasta ahora.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 _Era un paisaje nuevo e inesperado para las jóvenes de Ever After High, en especial por el ello de que se suponía que hace unos instantes se encontraban en el bosque pero ahora se hallaban en medio de un pueblo._

 _Con precaución salieron de la cabaña, con Darling Charming al frente mientras que Apple y Cupido estaban detrás de ella. Los habitantes no parecían hostiles pero nunca era malo tomar precauciones._

 ** _Al salir fueron rodeados de los pequeños aldeanos del lugar, todos estos con miradas curiosas._**

"¿Disculpen? ¿Alguien puede ser tan amable de decirnos qué lugar es este?" _pregunto Apple a los habitantes esperando que hablaran inglés._

"En la Maravillosa Tierra de Oz, ¿en qué otro lugar podrían estar?" _dijeron todos al unísono._

"¿Oz?" **_dijeron Darling y Apple sorprendidas, mientras que Cupido se encontraba confundida._**

"Esta vez si que estamos en problemas, y nadie sabe dónde estamos. Esto si que es muy, muy malo" _expresó Apple que empezando a preocuparse._

"Apple, cálmate. Encontraremos la manera de volver a casa, ¿esta bien?" _le dijo Darling._

"Tienes razón, todo estará bien"

"¿Disculpen? ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué tiene de especial 'Oz'?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

 ** _Al escuchar eso ambas miraron a Cupido._**

"¿Acaso no viste la presentación del profesor Nimble en primer año?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"No, les recuerdo que no soy nativa de su mundo y no vine hasta el segundo año. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas creo que recuerdo haber visto una película sobre un mago en Oz, pero fue hace mucho tiempo" _dijo Cupido._

"Bueno, verás-" _dijo Darling a punto de explicarle hasta que fue interrumpida por uno de los habitantes._

"Mis sinceras disculpas por interrumpir pero yo, como el alcalde de este maravilloso pueblo lleno de munchkins, mi deber es informar a los visitantes cuyas casas hayan caído del cielo sobre lo que no saben" **_dijo el alcalde munchkin._**

"Nuestra casa no cayó del cie-" **_decía Apple hasta que vio la cabaña en la que estaban, y en realidad si parecía que había caído del cielo ya que, al ser de piedra, esta rompió el suelo,_** "Okay, admito que parece que es así pero es imposible. Las cabañas de piedra no se alzan por el aire"

"Permítanme contarles una historia y verán que si es posible" **_dijo el alcalde que dio un silbido, con lo cual los demás munchkins empezaron a construir un escenario de manera inmediata, con escenografía y todo,_** "Siéntense para que comencemos"

 _ **Las chicas se sentaron en el suelo rodeados de otros munckins para ver el espectáculo.**_

"Hace mucho tiempo, como hace 16 o 17 años ya no me acuerdo bien" **_dijo el alcalde munchkin narrando la obra,_** "Oz era gobernada por 4 brujas, una por cada punto cardinal, y un mago todo poderoso que mantenía el equilibrio en el centro de todo"

 ** _Los munchkins en el escenario estaban disfrazados como cada una de las brujas y el que hacía del mago solo mostraba su cabeza detrás de un humo verde. Las brujas discutían y el mago trataba de mantenerlas calmadas._**

"Pero incluso el mago, el que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve, no pudo prever que las Brujas Malvadas del Este y del Oeste estaban conspirando contra él" **_las brujas sacaron sus varitas mientras reían maniá_** ** _ticamente,_** "Invocaron tornados para causar destrucción no solo en este mundo, si no en los demás"

"Eso también afecto nuestro mundo" **_dijo Darling interrumpiendo la obra,_** "Había al menos un tornado por reino o provincia y provocaron mucha destrucción, según leí el líder de Oz, su mago, recomendó el cerrar los portales hacia su mundo hasta que la situación se resolviera"

"El problema fue que a causa del debilitamiento de la barrera entre ambos mundos, los hermanos Grimm concluyeron que era muy peligroso el volver a abrir un portal a Oz, y después de la destrucción de los espejos portal ya no quedaron medios para viajar a Oz" **_explicó Apple._**

"Ahem" **_expresó el alcalde algo molesto,_** "No se permite hablar en medio de la función"

"Lo sentimos, continué" **_dijo Apple con lo cual el alcalde reanudo la obra._**

"Como decía, era una gran crisis. El Mago envió a la Bruja Buena del Norte a lidiar con la del Oeste y a la del Sur a lidiar con la del Este, en el mismo lugar en el que ustedes se encuentran ahora" _**explicó el munchkin mientras que en el escenario mostraba la pelea entre las brujas, no tendrán los mejores efectos pero les doy puntos por actuación. La brujas malvadas reían aún más.**_

"Desafortunadamente la del Norte no fue rival para la Bruja del Oeste y termino en un coma mágico del que no despierta hasta este día, y la del Sur terminó muy malherida. Creíamos que era el fin, rezamos por un milagro del cielo y lo obtuvimos en forma de la salvadora: Dorothy" **_entonces tiraron una casa sobre la bruja del este, aunque se podía ver claramente como se fue del escenario. De esta casa salió otra munchkin vestida de azul con una canasta y un peluche de un perro._**

"Llegada de otro mundo en su casa, aplastó a la Bruja Malvada del Este terminando la crisis, ya que se necesitaba el poder de ambas varitas del Este y Oeste para mantener los tornados y sin una bruja para usar la varita los tornados empezaron a desaparecer, algunos más rápido que otros"

 ** _Cupido levantó la mano y preguntó._** "¿Acaso Dorothy era una gigante?"

"No, era una joven como de su edad. La aplastó con su casa, esa es la razón por la que siempre mantenemos la plaza vacía. En fin, Dorothy vino por accidente y solo quería volver a su hogar en Kansas por lo que la Bruja Buena del Sur le dio las zapatillas plateadas para ayudarla en su viaje para ver al Mago y que este la enviara a casa. En su camino conoció a otros acompañantes que le ayudaron en el viaje" _**dijo mientras en el escenario aparecían un munchkins disfrazados de un espantapájaros, un hombre de hojalata y un león que daba la impresión de ser cobarde.**_

"¿Creen que este mago nos pueda ayudar?" **_susurró Darling a Apple._**

"Dudo que eso sea posible" **_respondió el alcalde,_** "Sabrán el por qué si siguen escuchando sin interrumpir"

"Perdón"

 _ **El alcalde continuaba narrando lo que pasaba en el escenario.**_

"Al llegar a Ciudad Esmeralda el Mago, al ver su grandeza, le dio la tarea de vencer a la Bruja Malvada del Oeste y lo logró" **_en el escenario, Dorothy le hecho un balde de agua a la bruja con lo que empezó a derretirse,_** "Por lo cual el Mago le concedió su deseo de volver a su hogar, pero al costo de todo su poder por lo que tuvo que renunciar al cargo. Eso provocó un periodo de crisis en toda la tierra, con solo una Bruja presente, y no fue hasta que la sucesora tomo el control que todo volvió a la normalidad o lo más cercano a ello"

"Y con ello terminamos nuestra función informativa, ahora si pueden preguntar" **_dijo con lo cual Apple levantó la mano y habló._**

"¿Creen que esta sucesora nos pueda ayudar a volver a casa?"

"Es posible, digo no es tan poderosa como lo era el Mago de Oz, pero estoy seguro de que la Mágica Princesa Ozma puede encontrar una solución a su predicamento" **_explicó el munchkin mientras alrededor desarmaban el escenario._**

 ** _Las chicas se levantaron y se limpiaron el polvo de su ropa._**

"Muy bien, ¿cómo encontramos a Ozma?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Es algo realmente sencillo, solo deben llegar a Ciudad Esmeralda. Esta a un par de horas de viaje, solo sigan el camino amarillo" _**dijo el alcalde apuntando debajo de el.**_

 ** _Las chicas al mirar hacia abajo notaron en el suelo la espiral de ladrillos amarillos que resaltaban en el suelo rojo, que formaba un camino más adelante._**

"Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda" **_dijo Darling._**

"No es ningún problema, un valor sagrado de los munchkins es ayudar a cualquiera que llegue a nuestra región. No importa el quién, cómo o por qué. Solo sigan el camino amarillo y todos sus problemas se resolverán"

 ** _Con lo cual las chicas empezaron a seguir el camino amarillo, empezando por el inicio de esa espiral en medio de la plaza._**

"Sigan el camino amarillo" **_dijo un munchkin._**

"Sigan el camino amarillo" **_y otro._**

"Sigan el camino amarillo" **_y otro más._**

"Entendido, seguir el camino amarillo. Muchas gracias" **_dijo Cupido, aunque en su mente estaba pensando que estos munchkins les gustaba repetir instrucciones que ya habían dado._**

 ** _Mientras se iban del pueblito, Apple podía jurar que los munchkins empezaron a cantar sobre el hecho de que ellas iban a ir a ver a Ozma._**

"Claramente este lugar no es como nuestro mundo"

* * *

 _Las chicas ya llevaban un buen rato de viaje por el camino de ladrillos amarillos yendo en silencio bajo la luz del día. El cielo despejado era una maravilla para ver al igual que los largos campos verdes que se veían en el horizonte._

 _Aunque el sol estaba en lo alto, en realidad no se sentía mucho el calor. El clima era muy agradable por lo cual no había ninguna clase de riesgo de deshidratarse o tener un golpe de calor, y si tenían sed Darling llevaba una botella de agua con ella para el camino._

"¿Cuánto crees que nos llevará llegar a Ciudad Esmeralda?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"No lo sé, este camino no tiene ningún señalamiento. Puede llevarnos horas o días dependiendo de que tan lejos este" **_dijo Darling._**

"Según este folleto, el viaje de Dorothy por este camino llevo solo un par de horas" **_dijo Apple._**

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Un munchkin en la aldea me lo dio, dijo que sería una buena lectura en el camino"

"¿Puedo darle un vistazo?" **_preguntó Darling con lo cual Apple le paso el folleto._**

"Aquí menciona que en los bosques más adelante se pueden encontrar leones, tigres y osos-"

"Oh no" _**expresó Cupido preocupada.**_

"Pero que desde hace tiempo se han vuelto más civilizados, así que no hay de que preocuparse" **_terminó de leer Darling._**

"Bien. Me asuste por un momento"

"Hey Apple, ¿qué es esto que dice aquí sobre 'Oz tierra sin destinos'?" **_dijo Darling curiosa por el significado de esa oración._**

"Ah, bueno verás, es un asunto algo complicado" **_empezó a explicar Apple,_** "La conexión entre Oz y Ever After era prácticamente reciente a diferencia de otras tierras como Nunca Jamás o el País de las Maravillas que llevaban siglos conectados por medio de portales. Las historias sucedidas en ambos aparecían en el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios, pero nunca hubo una historia de Oz"

"¿Quieres decir que aquí nunca tuvieron que preocuparse por destinos o legados o algo así?"

"Supongo, si hubiera acabado aquí el año pasado te aseguro que me hubiera vuelto loca por una idea así" **_comentó Apple._**

"El criarme sin tener que ser pensar que debía ser una damisela en apuros. Oficialmente es uno de mis mundos favoritos" **_dijo Darling._**

"Admito que nuestro mundo no era un 100% perfecto, pero tiene sus lados positivos"

"Lo se, solo digo que sería interesante pero estoy feliz con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora"

"Incluyendo que un tornado nos arrastrara hasta otro mundo" **_mencionó Apple._**

"Incluyendo eso, al menos todos estamos bien"

"Si, gracias por haber venido a por mí"

"Debía asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo, además todo saldrá bien al final. Volveremos a casa e iremos a relajarnos"

"Por supuesto, por suerte conozco este lugar donde..."

 _ **Mientras las dos continuaban con su plática, Cupido las observaba silenciosamente feliz de que empezaran a romper el hielo.**_

* * *

 _Después de otro rato de caminata, las chicas llegaron a una encrucijada en donde el camino amarillo se separaban en 4 direcciones incluyendo de donde venían._

 _Ahí también se hallaba un maizal gigantesco cuyas plantas podrían cubrir a una persona, el cual era separado del camino por el césped y la cerca blanca que rodeaba todo su perímetro._

"Justo ahora tener una señal sería útil" **_dijo Darling frustrada por la falta de direcciones en el camino._**

"¿Acaso ese folleto tiene un mapa?" **_preguntó Cupido a Apple que sacudió su cabeza._**

"Solo datos curiosos sobre el maizal, al parecer un espantapájaros vivió aquí hace tiempo y acompaño a Dorothy" **_entonces se le ocurrió una idea a Apple,_** "Ya se como saber a que dirección ir. Si acaso el Sol se oculta por el oeste y venimos desde el este, tan solo hay que seguir hacia donde el Sol se va a ocultar"

"Esa es una idea de fábula, bien hecho Apple" **_dijo Darling dándole un cumplido. Apple solo sonrió._**

"A menos que el Sol funcione distinto aquí y se oculte hacia el norte o algo así" **_dijo Cupido, y en realidad era posible que ese fuera el caso. Aunque no era así pero ellas no tenían manera de saberlo. Es molesto que no haya señal aquí o sino podría llamarlas y ayudarles._**

 _Al menos significa que esta historia fluirá de manera natural._

 ** _Disculpa, pero no he interferido en una historia desde hace tiempo._**

 _Solo porque te hemos vigilado, o sino hubieras interferido en más historias._

 ** _Pero no saben si en realidad lo hubiera hecho, pero eso fue suficiente plática. De vuelta con la historia._**

"Esta esa posibilidad" **_dio Apple,_** "En Nunca Jamás el atardecer es en el este y no sabemos si es igual aquí"

 _ **Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, escucharon una clase de rugido venir del maizal. Era uno grave y fuerte.**_

 _ **Darling ante la posibilidad de que algo las atacara desenfundó su espada. Apple y Cupido se pusieron detrás de ella.**_

"¿Qué creen que es? ¿Un león? ¿Un tigre? ¿Un oso? ¡¿Los tres?!" **_dijo Cupido asustada._**

"Quédense detrás de mi" **_dijo Darling._**

 _ **Se quedaron ahí paradas, en silencio esperando a que lo que fuera que hiciera ese sonido saliera de ahí.**_

 _ **De repente, una leona se lanzó del maizal hacia el camino amarillo. Al ver a Darling con la espada en mano se acomodó mirando hacia ellas con una mirada que haría correr a la mayoría de las personas, pero eso sería una mala idea ya que los leones son más rápidos que los humanos.**_

 _ **Se quedaron ahí cara a cara, esperando.**_

"No te queremos hacer daño, tan solo queremos volver a nuestro hogar" **_dijo Darling intentando razonar con el animal._**

 ** _Al escuchar eso, la leona dejo su mirada intimidante y la remplazo con una que decía ¿En serio?_**

"¿Van a Ciudad Esmeralda?" **_preguntó la leona, sorprendiendo a las chicas porque, bueno, león parlante._**

"Umm, si" **_dijo Apple tratando de procesar el hecho de que la felina habló._**

"¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Esperen aquí ahora vuelvo" **_dijo la leona con lo cual de un salto volvió al maizal._**

"Esperaba que los animales aquí anduvieran en 2 patas" **_dijo Cupido._**

 ** _Esperaron ahí unos momentos, Darling enfundó su espada pero aún tenía su mano en la empuñadura por si acaso. Entonces escucharon unas voces viniendo desde el maizal, trataron de ver quienes eran pero por la altura de las plantas no podían distinguir a nadie, solo que habían 3 personas hablando._**

"¿Nuevos visitantes? ¡No había habido nadie nuevo en años! Eso es de asombro, ¿no crees Ulises?" _dijo una voz femenina aguda._

"No te lo tomes tan enserio Tina, podría ser otra de las bromas de Shaira" _dijo una voz masculina._

"Hey, yo nunca he hecho una broma así y lo sabes. ¿Acaso no oíste el reporte de tornado que hubo?" _**esa voz era claramente la de la leona.**_

"Si, pero no es posible que sea eso. Las varitas están a salvo"

 _ **Cuando se acercaron al borde, los 3 se acercaron a una parte de la cerca que estaba rota y pasaron por ahí, revelándose frente a las chicas.**_

"Creo que deberíamos presentarnos, yo soy Shaira Lion mucho gusto" _**dijo Shaira.**_

 _ **Era un joven de ojos marones, que claramente se notaba que era una leona antropomórfica por las orejas redondas que tenía y la forma de su nariz que en la parte de la punta y las fosas nasales tenía la forma de una nariz felina, aunque el resto de su cara se veía como la de un humano. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierta de un pelaje fino color amarillo oscuro, no tenía ninguna clase de melena y se podía decir que estaba calva. Tenía una camisa roja con un estampado en frente de un león rugiendo y sobre este una chaqueta de cuero, usaba una clase de pantalones de combate color azul que combinaban con sus botas de combate negras. Sus manos eran un poco más gruesas que las normales pero era principalmente por el pelaje y usaba un brazalete dorado en su mano izquierda.**_

"Mi nombre es Tina Woodman y es un placer conocer a extraños" _**dijo entusiasmada Tina saludándolas.**_

 ** _Era una joven que estaba hecha de hojalata, toda su piel y ropa era de color plateado. En lo que eran sus articulaciones parecía como si la hojalata hiciera una clase de acordeón para que pudiera moverse. Usaba como sombrero un embudo de hojalata, su cabello era liso y corto como hilos plateados, al igual que sus ojos. La punta de su nariz era como una punta corta y delgada de un embudo. Su blusa y falda estaban hechas de hojalata y eran algo rígidos pero ella no parecía tener tanto problema con ello. Sus zapatos también eran de hojalata sin cordones. Sus manos eran normales pareciendo que usaba unos guantes de hojalata. Siento que use la palabra hojalata más de lo necesario._**

"Yo me llamo Ulises Crow, y si acaso no son de aquí permítanme darles la bienvenida a Oz" **_dijo Ulises._**

 ** _El joven era una clase de espantapájaros viviente, su 'piel' era tela amarilla rellena de paja como todo espantapájaros. Estaba en buenas condiciones ya que el único lugar en el que se le notaba la paja era en su cabeza, y esta parecía ser su cabello que era largo y algo desordenado aunque claramente parecía que trataba de mantenerlo bien peinado. Tenía unos ojos azules y boca normales, pero su nariz era de un tono rojizo café. Usaba una camisa café de cuadros con una chaqueta verde y pantalones de un tono verde más oscuro con unas botas de campo. Sus manos también eran un poco gruesas por la paja._**

"Hola, es un gusto en conocerlos. Yo soy Apple White y ellas son mis amigas Darling Charming y Cupido"

 _ **La chica de hojalata se acercó a ellas para poder darles un mejor vistazo,**_ "Ustedes claramente no son de aquí, ¿de qué lugar vienen? Por favor díganme que del País de las Maravillas" **_dijo claramente emocionada._**

"Lo siento pero no, venimos de Ever After High" **_dijo Darling dejando ir su mano de la empuñadura al ver que estas personas eran amigables._**

"¿Hablan de la escuela de los destinos?" _preguntó Ulises._

"Las cosas han cambiado pero si, es ese mismo lugar" _comentó Cupido._

"Bueno, aún queda un largo camino por delante así que nos lo pueden contar en el camino" _dijo Shaira._

"Antes de seguir, ¿podemos saber por qué eras un león hace rato?" _preguntó Apple curiosa._

"Estábamos jugando a las traes en el maizal, pero ALGUIEN tiene una ventaja injusta y siempre la usa. Además de asustar a cualquiera que pase por aquí" **_dijo Ulises._**

"Yo no asusto a las personas, las sorprendo hay una diferencia" **_explicó la leona,_** "Además ella me apuntó su espada a mí antes de que pudiera decir algo"

"Perdona por eso" **_dijo Darling algo avergonzada._**

"No te preocupes, me han pasado cosas peores"

"Y nosotros siempre somos arrastrados con ella" **_dijo el espantapájaros._**

"Vamos, no es tan malo y siempre nos divertimos" _ **dijo Tina con una sonrisa empezando a dar brincos por el camino amarillo,**_ "Como ahora que todos nosotros nos embarcaremos en una travesía a la Ciudad Esmeralda, síganme los buenos"

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos o sino cerraran el spa del castillo" _**dijo Shaira yendo detrás de ella.**_

"Tiene razón, supongo que ustedes querrán volver a su mundo lo antes posible" **_dijo Ulises a lo cual las chicas asintieron._**

"Parece que esto será realmente sencillo" _**dijo Apple con lo cual todas siguieron a los residentes de Oz, guiándolas hacia Ciudad Esmeralda.**_

* * *

 ** _En una guarida lejana, estaba una persona oculta entre las sombras. La única ventana del lugar estaba oculta con una cortina vieja y malgastada apenas dejando que entrara la luz._**

 ** _Esta persona sonreía mientras veía en una bola de cristal a las chicas recorriendo el camino amarillo._**

"Vaya, vaya. Las cosas ya se pusieron interesantes"

* * *

Y con ello introducimos personajes de Oz, espero que sean de su agrado todos ellos y aún faltan más por introducir.

Parece que este será el último capítulo del año si no me equivoco, como sea espero que hayan tenido una geniales fiestas y los veré el año siguiente.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


	3. Llegando a Ciudad Esmeralda

Nuevo año, nuevo capítulo. Espero que vayan disfrutando la historia.

* * *

 _El camino amarillo de Oz, aunque sea la ruta principal hacia la Ciudad Esmeralda, no es una vía tan concurrida, ya que usualmente los munchkins no tienen necesidad alguna de irse de su pueblo para ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda y pocos de la capital tienen asuntos en la Aldea Munchkin._

 _Pero si era una ruta popular para los visitantes de otros mundos que trataban de volver a sus hogares y sus acompañantes nativos de Oz que iban con ellos, como es el caso del trío de estudiantes de Ever After High que iban junto a 3 ozianos, un espantapájaros, una chica de hojalata y una leona._

 ** _Por fortuna no habían encontrado ninguna clase de problema, usualmente cuando alguien va de un punto A a un punto B siempre se encuentra con alguna clase de complicación. En el camino platicaron algo, como que les contaron como era vivir en Oz o como era el vivir en Ever After High, quienes eran sus padres, ya saben lo usual._**

 _ **Entonces hubo un ruido que interrumpió la plática, era como un gruñido de animal pero no tan fuerte, algo suave. Apple se avergonzó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de ella, más específicamente, su panza.**_

"Disculpen. Parece que ya pasamos la hora de la comida" _dijo Apple, y era verdad ya que habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían venido aquí._

"No te preocupes por eso" _dijo Shaira_ _,_ "Ya casi llegamos a los manzanos y con eso debería saciar tu hambre"

 _ **Y justo cuando dijo eso, Apple vio los manzanos y se acerco adelanto a los demás ya que tenía mucha hambre, por lo que no escucho lo que Tina tenía decía. Siempre me ha parecido irónico que la hija de Blancanieves le gusten tanto las manzanas. Justo cuando iba a tomar una manzana de una de las ramas, esta se movió.**_

"¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces jovencita?" **_dijo el manzano, que al parecer en el tronco tenía una clase de cara hechas de corteza. Esto asustó a Apple._**

"¿Qué sucede Joey?" **_preguntó otro árbol._**

"Lo que pasa es que esta malcriada quería tomar una de mis manzanas sin permiso"

 _ **Al decir eso, el resto de los árboles del lugar empezaron a despertarse mostrando sus caras.**_

"Eso no se hace"

"¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?"

"Malagradecida"

 _ **Los árboles continuaron critican a Apple mientras que ella se quedo ahí parada en medio del camino sin saber que hacer. Esta no era una situación que le había pasado antes, lo más cercano fue la ocasión en la que Raven la había llamado egoísta y en parte Raven tenía razón sobre eso.**_ _ **Pero estos árboles solo eran malos porque si.**_

"Será mejor enseñarle una lección a esta niña" **_dijo uno de los árboles a lo cual los demás asintieron, ¿creo? Es difícil decirlo cuando no tienes cuellos, pero estaban de acuerdo con el._**

 _ **Los árboles alzaron sus ramas y estaban preparados para empezar a tirar manzanas hacia ella, pero Darling, que cuando vio que Apple estaba en problemas, se puso delante de ella para bloquear las manzanas con un escudo retráctil que tenía, posicionándose de manera de que pudiera bloquear los proyectiles que venían de ambos lados del camino.**_

 _ **Las demás se quedaron fuera de la línea de fuego por precaución, pero Tina se acercó a ellas y dio un chiflido para llamar la atención de los árboles.**_

"Ahora que tengo su atención, tratemos de calmarnos un momento y respirar" **_dijo la chica de hojalata._**

"Hey Tina, ¿qué haces con estas personas?" **_pregunto uno de los árboles._**

"Las estoy acompañando, son de otro mundo y-"

"De nuevo con esa excusa, ¿acaso no les dijiste que no nos gusta que no arranquen así las manzanas?" _**interrumpió otro de los árboles.**_

"No tuve tiempo, ¿no podemos olvidar esto y volver a empezar?" **_dijo Tina esperando poder calmar a los árboles._**

"¿Qué tal si ustedes se van de aquí lo más rápido posible antes de que decidamos que ya no estamos calmados?" **_dijo Joey el manzano._**

"Eso también funciona, mejor continuamos nuestro camino"

 _ **Apple y Tina fueron las primeras en continuar el recorrido seguidas de Cupido, Shaira y Ulises; Shaira claramente estaba molesta con los árboles al igual que Darling, que recogió algunas de las manzanas que los árboles tiraron que estaban en buen estado, y después de eso alcanzó a las demás.**_

"Aquí tienes" _**dijo Darling dándole ofreciéndole unas manzanas a Apple,**_ "Espero que no estén muy golpeadas"

 _ **Apple tomo un par de manzanas y, después de limpiarla porque estaba en el suelo, le dio un mordisco. Claramente estaba rica por la expresión de su cara.**_

"Gracias Darling, es deliciosa" **_dijo con una sonrisa._**

"No es problema, cualquier cosa por ti" **_dijo Darling. Aunque las palabras eran sinceras, provocaron que el ambiente se volviera incómodo para ellas dos algo que Tina notó sin problemas._**

"Voy a ir a ver como están los demás. Te veo al rato" **_dijo Darling con lo cual se fue hacia atrás quedando al lado de Shaira._**

 _ **Apple suspiró, de nuevo las cosas volvían a ser incómodas entre ellas y eso no le gustaba para nada.**_

"¿Puedo preguntar que pasa entre ustedes dos?" **_dijo Tina en voz baja._**

"¿De qué hablas?" **_dijo Apple también en voz baja._**

"Bueno, ella te dio un cumplido y tu te veías algo avergonzada"

"No lo entenderías"

"¿Es un problema romántico?" **_preguntó Tina a lo cual Apple se puso tan roja como la manzana que estaba comiendo._**

"Eso lo tomare como un sí"

"No, no es eso. O no lo es exactamente, es complicado" **_dijo Apple nerviosa._**

"Si quieres puedes decírmelo, o no. Tu decisión, aunque me encantaría escucharlo. Me encantan las historias románticas"

 _ **La palabra 'romance' no era con lo que Apple describiría su relación con Darling, al menos no en este momento, para ella 'amistad' era más apropiado. Apple le contó como eran jugaban cuando de niñas, como era como compañera de clases y lo que paso en el Juego de Dragones finalizando con la confesión de la joven en el bosque.**_

"Y desde entonces no hemos hablado mucho, el estar en Oz creo que alivio un poco la situación pero aún así no evito sentirme rara al estar con ella" **_terminó de explicar Apple._**

"¿Rara como 'No se lo que pasa' o 'Oh no, ella es muy atractiva'?"

"Lo primero, aunque si he notado que es algo linda. Pero eso probablemente no significa nada especial" _dijo la joven rubia._

"¿Puedo ser sincera contigo? Creo que tienes miedo a lo desconocido" _comentó la joven de hojalata._

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tal vez tengas miedo de la posibilidad de que te guste una chica porque no creías que era algo que estuviera en ti, algo nuevo, desconocido. Algo que no estaba en tus planes pero que solo paso"

"Pero si yo ya hice las fases con el hecho de que mi historia no pasaría, no tengo ni príncipe ni reina malvada"

"¿Pero que tal si obtienes una princesa en su lugar? El miedo viene de muchas formas y tamaños" **_explicó Tina,_** "Por ejemplo, yo le tengo miedo al agua. Oxida todas mis articulaciones. Aunque tenga un par de artilugios, cortesía de Ozma, para que no tenga problemas si me caiga en un lago o río aún así no me gustaría entrar"

"Pero eso es diferente, el tuyo esta justificado"

"Tal vez, pero a veces exagero. Hubo una ocasión en la cual..." _**Tina comenzó a contarle una anécdota a Apple.**_

* * *

"Voy a ir a ver como están los demás. Te veo al rato" **_dijo Darling con lo cual se fue hacia atrás quedando al lado de Shaira. Darling se veía algo decepcionada lo cual la leona notó sin problemas._**

"Hey, ¿qué pasa entre ti y Apple? ¿Están peleadas o algo así?" **_preguntó Shaira._**

"No, no es eso. Es algo complicado, no se si lo entenderías"

"Déjame adivinar: ella te gusta, se lo dijiste pero no esta segura de lo que siente y eso te desespera"

 ** _Darling se quedo sorprendida ya que acertó muy bien._**

"Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Suena como Drama Adolescente 101, la veo siempre. Todos los personajes ahí son unos tontos y me divierte" _**entonces Shaira se dio cuenta como eso sonó,**_ "Pero solo porque es un programa bobo, lo tuyo no es para nada tonto, lejos de ello"

"Gracias, pero por ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer, solo esperar. No quiero hacerla sentir incómoda"

"Eso esta muy bien, ya hiciste tu movimiento, solo espera a que haga el suyo. Te aseguro que en menos de un mes ella será tuya"

"Ya pasaron dos meses" _comentó Darling._

"No sabía eso. En ese caso trata de pasar el tiempo con ella como su amiga. Ninguna intención romántica" _dijo Shaira._

 ** _Darling recordó la conversación que tuvo con Apple hace rato, solo hablando sobre Oz y ya._**

"Eso suena como un buen plan. Gracias Shaira, eres muy lista"

"Eso es algo que no escuchas todos los días. Usualmente soy muy impulsiva, como la ocasión el incidente de las escaleras"

"¿Qué paso ahí?" **_preguntó Darling a lo cual Shaira se sonrojó._**

"Largo historia, mejor te cuento otra cosa. Una vez de pequeña, fue al veterinario..."

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ahora solo nos falta ver a dos personajes más que son Cupido y Ulises. Siento que no les hemos dado tanta atención. Ellos dos iban hasta el final y habían observado el comportamiento entre Darling y Apple.**_

"¿Qué les pasa a tus amigas? ¿Acaso siempre se comportan así?" **_preguntó Ulises._**

"No exactamente, es algo personal entre ellas y no puedo hablar del tema" _**dijo Cupido, con lo cual el espantapájaros se quedo en silencio unos momentos pensando.**_

"Darling le gusta Apple y se lo dijo pero las cosas han estado incómodas entre ellas desde entonces, tu, al ser Cupido, le diste consejos a Darling y por la confidencialidad entre doctor/paciente no puedes decirlo" _**dijo el joven dejando sorprendida a Cupido.**_

"Usualmente esperaría esa clase de deducciones de Maddie, eres muy listo"

"Creo que ayuda el haber visto algo similar antes, solo que esto parece más complicado que aquella vez. Pero los sentimientos siempre son complicados"

"La verdad es que no, lo sentimientos son bastante directos con lo que quieren decir. Son las personas quienes hacen todo complicado y en ocasiones piensan de más"

"Si, pero si no piensan lo suficiente y solo van por sus instintos las cosas podrían salir mal"

"Todo se trata del equilibrio" **_dijo Cupido._**

"No podría decirlo mejor" _**agregó Ulises,**_ "Claramente tu sabes mucho sobre el tema"

"Es todo parte del trabajo" **_la joven suspiro,_** "Sería bueno que pudiera ponerlo en práctica para mi"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Se que sonara ridículo, pero la verdad yo no tengo mucha suerte en lo que es el amor. El último chico del que me enamore estaba enamorada de otra persona y les ayude a que estuvieran juntos" _explicó Cupido._

"Eso es duro amiga"

"Ya lo sé, pero ya lo supere. Y de nuevo estoy al principio"

"No hay porque desesperarse, después de todo hay muchos monos en el cielo" **_esa es una expresión rara, y parece que Cupido comparte mi opinión._**

"En Oz hay monos voladores" _**explicó Ulises con lo cual Cupido entendió el decir, aún así a mi me parece rara.**_

 _Lo dice la hija de los narradores sobre personajes de cuentos de hada._

 _Que a causa de un tornado quedaron varados en Oz._

 ** _Touché. Parece que Cupido lo encontró gracioso porque se rió un poco._**

"Ya entiendo, este lugar es realmente interesante"

"No hay lugar como el hogar"

 _ **Y con ello continuaron su caminata.**_

* * *

 _ **Después de otro largo rato caminando, en la tarde finalmente llegaron a un largo campo de flores rojas alrededor del camino amarillo separados por una cerca y por primera vez pudieron observar la Ciudad Esmeralda con rascacielos gigantescos cuya superficie de cristal verdoso creaba un brillo magnífico maravillando a las jóvenes de Ever After High ya que no habían visto antes un lugar como este.**_

"Wow, las fotos no le hacen justicia" **_dijo Apple._**

"Sip, no hay lugar como la Ciudad Esmeralda" **_dijo Shaira._**

"Y esta rodeado de un campo de flores, ¿qué son?" _dijo Cupido inclinandose para tomar una de las flores que estaban en la orilla del camino hasta que fue detenida por Ulises._

"No de la clase que te quisieras detener para oler" _dijo el espantapájaros._

"Son amapolas, una respiro de su polen y te quedas dormido para siempre" **_detrás de él Tina hacia como oliera una flor y se quedara dormida mientras Ulises explicaba la situación de las flores como una clase de demostración._**

"Altamente peligrosas para quienes no son de hojalata o de paja" _**añadió Tina.**_

"¿No han intentado podarlas o algo así?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"Si son arrancadas sacan aún más polen como mecanismo de defensa, se necesita todo un operativo especial si una crece dentro de la ciudad para contener el polen" **_dijo Shaira mientras continuaban su camino hacia la entrada._**

"¿Y con magia?"

"Es lo mismo, pero no hay muchos usuarios de magia desde la prohibición"

"¿Prohibición?" _**preguntó Apple.**_

"Nadie sabe bien lo que paso ese día o porque, pero Glinda, la Bruja Buena del Norte que quedo temporalmente a cargo de Oz luego de la desaparición del Mago, decretó que la practica de la brujería ya fuera buena o mala quedaría prohibida para asegurar la seguridad de Oz" **_dijo Ulises._**

"La magia natural, como la mía de transformarme completamente en un león, esta permitida. Pero nadie puede hacer de la magia su profesión" _añadió la leona._

"Lo entiendo el porque pero aún así parece algo exagerado" _**dijo Apple.**_

"¿Acaso sus líderes no tomaron decisiones cuestionables por qué creyeron que era lo mejor?" **_preguntó Tina._**

 _ **Iba a decir algo, pero luego de pensarlo y recordar lo que Milton Grimm hizo en el pasado, solo asintió.**_ "Un par de vez"

 _ **Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la Ciudad se quedaron atónitas al ver el tamaño de estas, eran casi tan grandes como Tiny el gigante con una superficie limpia en la que podían ver sus reflejos sin problemas.**_

 ** _Shaira toco la puerta y luego de unos instantes estas se abrieron dejando ver el esplendor esmeralda de este especial lugar._**

 _ **Con los edificios tan altos como un árbol quoxwood (es decir realmente grandes), calles repletas de personas yendo de un lugar a otro ya sea caminando, en autos o en carruajes con caballos que cambiaban de color. Y tengo que añadir que la moda del lugar no es muy variada, casi todos usan varios tonos de verde y ya, con ropa un poco peludas.**_

 _ **Mientras iban todas juntas por la metrópolis asegurándose de no separarse, Tina les señalaba algunos lugares interesantes en su camino hacia el palacio.**_

"Y ahí esta una tienda de ropa, y por ahí una librería. Oh y hacia allá es donde está el palacio y a la izquierda uno de los museos y-" **_pero fue interrumpida por Cupido señalando hacia el museo._**

"¿Por qué hay tantos policías?"

"En la mañana alguien robo el lugar, aunque no han dicho que fue robado aún" **_dijo Ulises._**

"Al parecer fue una banda de monos voladores, pero fueron detenidos por la Bruja Misteriosa" _**añadió Shaira.**_

"¿Bruja Misteriosa?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"Es una clase de vigilante, una superheroína que detiene a los malos. Incluso tiene una varita" **_dijo Tina._**

"¿No que era ilegal la brujería?"

"Lo es. Por eso después de lidiar con los malos ella se va del lugar, eso es lo que la hace misteriosa"

"¿La han visto de cerca?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Solo fotos borrosas, lo único que se sabe de ella es que su traje es completamente negro, usa capa y capucha" **_dijo Ulises._**

"¿No tienen supervillanos o algo así?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Hubo un mecha hace varios meses, pero fuera de eso solo robos" **_dijo Tina calmando a la joven._**

"Muy bien, lo último que quería era que termináramos en medio de un plan de un maniático o algo así" **_comentó la princesa._**

"¿Eso les pasa seguido?"

"Más de lo que debería"

"Con suerte no tendremos que pasar por eso aquí" **_dijo Darling._**

 ** _Continuaron su caminata en rumbo al palacio, pero una persona que estaba leyendo un periódico había escuchado toda su_** ** _conversación y sonrió._**

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso" **_dijo en voz baja mientras se iba hacia un callejón y desaparecía entre las sombras._**

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, es 2019 y con eso viene un nuevo capítulo. Me esta encantando escribir esta historia hasta ahora. Tengo mucho material con el que puedo trabajar y es emocionante.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


	4. Un Día Corto

Nada que decir más que gracias por su apoyo y que espero que vayan disfrutando la historia, continuemos.

* * *

 _Las chicas de Ever After High ya llevaban un buen rato en las calles de la Ciudad Esmeralda, siguiendo a sus nuevos amigos de Oz de camino al palacio para que la Princesa Ozma les pudiera ayudar a volver a su propio mundo._

 _Al notar la hora del lugar, vieron que ya era la tarde y dentro de poco iba a anochecer. Habían caminado todo el día por el camino amarillo pero no creyeron que el tiempo pasaría así de rápido. Por suerte ya habían llegado a su destino._

"Y esta sería la entrada al palacio" **_señalo Tina a las puertas de color esmeralda como todo en la ciudad con un letrero de campana fuera de servicio al lado,_** "Solo tienen que tocar y pedir una audiencia"

"Eso suena sencillo" **_dijo Apple con lo cual se acercó a la puerta y dio unos toques a esta._**

 _ **Con eso, de una ventanilla en la puerta se abrió y se asomó un sujeto con un bigote raro y una ropa aún más rara, claramente algo viejo por las canas que tenía.**_

"¿Qué quieren?" **_dijo con un tono algo agresivo._**

 ** _Manteniendo su gracia, Apple respondió,_** "Disculpe, pero nos preguntábamos si podíamos ver a la Princesa Ozma"

"La Princesa Ozma esta ocupada por el momento, vuelvan más tarde" **_y con eso cerró la ventanilla de una golpe. Apple se volteo a ver a los demás como si les preguntara ahora qué se va a hacer._**

"Permíteme" **_dijo Shaira con lo cual toco la puerta, haciendo que saliera el sujeto del bigote._**

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Es posible que al menos nos deje entrar a esperar?" **_dijo la joven._**

"No. El palacio solo pueden entrar aquellos que se les permita la entrada, y ni siquiera piensen en pedir el spa. Solo esta reservado para clientes que pagan o viajeros de otro mundo o quienes recorrieron el camino amarillo apie" _**dijo cerrando la ventanilla cuando termino.**_

"Ese sujeto si que me colma la paciencia" _**Shaira estaba enojada por lo cual Tina la alejo de la puerta y la ayudo a calmarse.**_

"La tercera es la vencida" **_dijo Ulises con lo cual fue su turno para tocar con lo cual por tercera vez el tipo del bigote se asomó._**

"Más vale que sea importante" **_dijo el hombre._**

"Tenemos a viajeros de otro mundo que recorrieron el camino amarillo aquí y quieren volver a casa, ¿nos permite pasar?" **_dijo el espantapájaros._**

 ** _El sujeto del bigote inspeccionó mejor a Apple, Cupido y Darling._**

"Si se ven de otro mundo" **_luego de unos momentos de pensar su expresión paso a una más alegre y desapareció un momento, en el cual las puertas se abrieron,_** "Pueden pasar, disfruten y relájense en el spa, no tiren basura y dentro de poco Ozma los verá. Todos los extranjeros son bienvenidos en Oz"

 ** _Todos entraron sin problemas al palacio y las chicas de Ever After se maravillaron con los pasillos del palacio y sus decoraciones._**

"Les dije que sería sencillo"

* * *

 ** _El spa de Oz era uno de los spa más relajantes de todos los mundos, equipado para satisfacer las necesidades de distintas especies. El trío de Oz esperaba afuera del spa sentados en el cuarto de espera mientras que las chicas de Ever After disfrutaban del establecimiento dentro del palacio._**

 ** _La primera en salir fue Cupido con sus manos en el aire._**

"Eso fue rápido" **_dijo Shaira._**

"Solo pedí una manicura, tengo que decir que el servicio aquí es impecable. ¿Seguros que no quieren pasar?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. Ya fuimos hace unos días"

"Si, incluso tuve un baño de aceite. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, sentirás como si brillaras" **_dijo Tina._**

"Para mi tu siempre brillas" _**le respondió Shaira.**_

"Aww" _**dijo Tina cariñosamente reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Shaira.**_

 ** _Cupido sonrió al ver eso, por lo cual se sentó en una silla al lado de Ulises._**

"¿Qué pidieron tus amigas?" **_preguntó el espantapájaros._**

"Creo que Apple pidió un tratamiento completo y Darling corte de cabello, supongo"

"Que bueno que lo aprovechen"

"Darling me dijo que estaba pensando en tener un nuevo peinado hace tiempo, uno menos elaborado"

"Bien por ella" **_comentó Ulises._**

 _ **En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a Darling que salía del spa, y peinado si era distinto. Ya no era un estilo victoriano, se parecía más al que tenía en el Juego de Dragones, pero sin la necesidad de tener que usar ese accesorio en su cabeza, ya saben del que hablo.**_

"Te ves bien" **_dijo Cupido a lo cual los demás asintieron._**

"Gracias, el servicio de este lugar es muy bueno. Voy a ir a buscar mi espada, la deje en la paquetería del spa. No tardo" **_y con ello se fue a hablar con la recepcionista al otro lado de la habitación._**

"¿Siempre lleva su espada con ella?" **_preguntó Tina._**

"Solo en casos de emergencia, como en una alerta de tornado" **_respondió Cupido._**

"¿Cómo eso es de ayuda contra un tornado?"

"No lo sé, ¿lo puede usar de palanca?"

 _ **Antes de que pudieran seguir su discusión de las utilidades de las espadas contra los tornados, la puerta se abrió y Apple entró al cuarto con un aura de relajación.**_

"Este lugar es maginífico, nunca había visto tratamientos de belleza como estos" **_expresó Apple._**

"Tratamos de hacer sentir como en casa a todos los que visitan. Es uno de los valores más importantes de los ozianos" **_comentó Ulises._**

"¿Acaso tienen muchas visitas de otros mundos?"

"Nop, pero cualquier visitante es bienvenido ya sea de otro mundo o de las 4 regiones de Oz" **_comentó Tina._**

 ** _Apple estaba tan enfocada en su conversación que no noto a Darling viniendo hacia acá hasta que esta habló._**

"Hola Apple, ¿cómo te fue?" **_dijo la joven._**

"Me fue-" **_Apple se volteó para hablar con ella pero al verla se quedo, ¿cómo decirlo?, agradablemente sorprendida por la vista que tenía frente a ella,_** "bien"

 _ **No se necesita ser una narradora para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Se puede resumir con la frase 'Oh no, ella es muy atractiva'.**_

"Te cortaste el cabello" **_dijo algo nerviosa con las mejillas coloradas._**

"Si, no es mucho. ¿Cómo me veo?" _**preguntó Darling algo nerviosa.**_

"Te ves muy bien" _**respondió Apple.**_

 _ **Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, el guardia con el bigote**_ ** _chistoso apareció de la nada completamente matando el ambiente._**

"Ozma ya hablará con ustedes de inmediato" **_dijo el guardia con autoridad,_** "Por aquí, síganme" **_señaló el guardia liderando el camino con lo cual todos lo siguieron._**

 _ **Mientras Apple abandonaba la habitación, pensó el lo que acababa de pasar pero decidió concertarse en eso luego ya que ahora mismo debían ver una manera de volver a casa.**_

* * *

 _ **La sala del trono del palacio de Ciudad Esmeralda era muy grande en comparación con las demás habitaciones. Decorado con varios candelabros que colgaban del techo, las paredes eran verde como todo lo demás pero el piso era de color dorado al igual que el marco de la puerta. El trono estaba en el centro de la habitación con dos escaleras a los lados llevando a un balcón superior.**_

 _ **En este trono estaba sentada una mujer joven que estaba como a principios de sus 20's, yo digo que tiene 21 años. Su cabello era castaño claro, con un peinado de pixie (ya saben, el corto). Tenía una piel clara con ojos cafés y una piel clara. Tenía una de esas blusas que usan los ejecutivos y unos pantalones ambos de color blanco dando un aire de formalidad que se complementaba con su postura sentada. Ah, y también tiene unos tacones negros, casi me olvido de eso.**_

 _ **El guardia guió a las chicas y al trío de Oz hasta la habitación quedando en frente de la princesa. El guardia se puso en frente para presentar a la princesa formalmente.**_

"¡He aquí! Les presento a la soberana de todo Oz que nos salvó de la crisis, les presentó a la joven que aún con muchas complicaciones le dio la estabilidad a Oz a una temprana edad, les presento a-"

"Mitchell, ¿cuántas veces hablamos de esto?" _**dijo**_ ** _la princesa a su guardia,_** "No es necesario el hacer un espectáculo de mí, solo déjalo corto"

"Entendido su Majestad" **_el guardia aclaró su voz y continuo,_** "¡Les presentó a la Gran y Maravillosa Ozma de Oz!"

"Gracias Mitchell, puedes retirarte" **_dijo la gobernante con lo cual Mitchell se retiró del lugar con una reverencia,_** "Perdonen por eso"

"¡Hola Ozma!" **_saludó Tina con emoción._**

"Hola Tina, Shaira, Ulises" **_dijo Ozma con una sonrisa dejando un poco la formalidad,_** "Escuche que tuvieron un día interesante, encontrar a visitantes de otro mundo como sus padres"

"No es nada, es algo natural para nosotros" **_dijo Shaira a lo cual Ulises rodó los ojos._**

"Solo estuvimos en el momento y lugar correctos" **_dijo el espantapájaros._**

"¿Así que puedo conocer el nombre de nuestros invitados?" **_dijo Ozma básicamente pidiendo que se presentaran._**

"Mucho gusto su Majestad, mi nombre es Apple White y estas son mis amigas Darling Charming y Cupido. Venimos de Ever After High"

"¿La Tierra de los Cuentos de Hadas? Interesante. ¿Puedo saber cómo llegaron hasta aquí?" **_preguntó Ozma._**

"Bueno, había este tornado y fuimos a buscar a Apple que estaba en el bosque y tuvimos que tomar refugio en una cabaña. Desafortunadamente esta fue atrapada por el tornado y de alguna manera acabamos en una aldea de munchkins" **_explicó Cupido._**

 ** _La expresión de Ozma cambió a una de preocupación a la mención del tornado._**

"¿Cómo era este tornado?" **_preguntó._**

"No pudimos verlo muy bien mientras escapábamos de este" **_mencionó Darling._**

 _ **Ozma suspiró ante esa respuesta, pero entonces Apple recordó un detalle.**_ "Creo el haber visto relámpagos mientras escapábamos, no estoy segura pero creo que eran verdes"

 _ **Los ozianos al escuchar eso claramente sonó alguna alarma en sus cabezas ya que se veía su preocupación en sus caras.**_

"¿Eso es importante?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Eso no les concierne, es un asunto exclusivamente de Oz y preferiría no meterlas en nuestros asuntos internos. Voy a investigar para ver si puedo encontrar una manera de llevarlas a su mundo lo más pronto posible, considerando que no hayan reanudado el servicio de espejos portales" **_dijo Ozma_**

"Sobre eso..." **_Darling le explicó la situación con los espejos portales que fueron destruidos a lo cual la gobernante escuchó con cuidado. Explicó sobre la Reina Malvada y su plan, yada yada yada ya lo saben._**

"Al menos es bueno finalmente saber porque nunca hubo más visitantes, pero siempre hay otros medios de viajar entre mundos" **_dijo Ozma cambiando su tono de uno serio a uno más relajado,_** "Mientras tanto, ustedes necesitaran descansar, muy pronto va a anochecer. ¿Por qué no los llevan a los dormitorios de Emerald High? Creo que a Judy le encantaría conocerlas al igual que a Will"

 ** _La chica de hojalata estaba emocionada, como siempre, al escuchar eso._**

"¡Pijamada!" **_dijo mientras abrazaba a sus amigos desde atrás._**

"Parece que nosotros iremos también" _**dijo Ulises.**_

"Muy bien, parece que todo esta arreglado" _**dijo la gobernante dirigiéndose hacia las chicas de Ever After High,**_ "No hay de que preocuparse, ustedes volverán a casa. Por ahora descansen y dejen que yo arregle esto"

"Muchas gracias su Majestad" **_dijo Apple._**

"Llámenme Ozma"

"Gracias Ozma"

"No es problema alguno" **_dijo Ozma mientras veía a todos irse de la sala, con la esperanza de que pudiera evitar que se metieran en problemas._**

* * *

 ** _Los pasillos de Emerald High eran como cualquier pasillo de escuela que había, solo que más verde como todo lo demás en la Ciudad Esmeralda, con casilleros y todo esto. También tenía una buena iluminación ya que sería un problema que no la tuviera considerando que esta no es una historia de terror._**

 ** _Actualmente los jóvenes recorrían en dirección a los dormitorios para poder tener una pijamada._**

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Por supuesto, ¿qué es?" **_dijo Shaira._**

"¿Quiénes son Will y Judy? Ozma los mencionó hace rato"

"¿Porqué lo preguntas hasta ahora? Tuviste todo el recorrido desde el palacio hasta la escuela para eso" **_dijo Tina._**

"Estaba leyendo un folleto sobre la Ciudad Esmeralda en el camino" **_comentó Cupido, parece que consiguió eso después de salir del palacio._**

"Son unas amigas nuestras, Judy es más joven que nosotras pero es una gran compañía" **_comentó Shaira._**

"Y Will también es muy genial, solo les advierto tiene una... condición de la piel y en ocasiones es sensible sobre ello" **_dijo Ulises._**

"Esta bien, pero dudo que sea algo muy notorio" **_dijo Apple._**

"Ya llegamos" _**dijo Tina parándose frente a una de las puertas de los dormitorios y tocándola, todo mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.**_

 _ **Después de unos momentos, la puerta se abre y las chicas de Ever After High se quedaron algo sorprendidas al ver a quien abrió la puerta. Era una chica de su edad con cabello negro que tenía una trenza del lago derecho, con ojos verdes. Llevaba un suéter negro con su gorra, como un hoodie, aunque no tenía su cabeza cubierta, y unos pantalones de yoga con unas botas. Ah, y su piel es verde, casi me olvido de eso.**_

"Hola chicas, Ulises" _dijo la joven al ver a sus amigos,_ "¿Quiénes son ellos?" _preguntó refiriéndose a las alumnas de Ever After._

"Ellas son visitantes de otro mundo, se quedaran por la noche" _respondió Shaira._

"Muy bien, soy Willona West. Pueden llamarme Will si quieren" _dijo Will extendió su mano para saludarlas._

"Será un gusto Will" _**dijo Apple devolviendo el gesto,**_ "Mi nombre es Apple White, y ellas son Darling Charming y Cupido. Es un placer conoverde-¡certe! Quise decir es un placer conocerte, perdón" _**Ouch, parece que tomo mucha atención a lo de la piel verde.**_

"No te preocupes" _**dijo dejando ir su mano,**_ "Usualmente provoco esa primera impresión"

 _ **Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que alguien más habló.**_

"Will, no te quedes en la puerta. Quiero ver a los visitantes" **_dijo una voz femenina pero más joven._**

"Aquí tienes Judy" _**dijo Will dejando pasar a una niña como de 13 años. Tenía un cabello castaño con una trenza del lado izquierdo y ojos azules. Su piel era clara y usaba un vestido azul cuya falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, debajo de este llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas con un diseño cuadriculado color azul y blanco, tan pequeño que casi parecía que era de color celeste. Para finalizar usaba unas zapatillas color plateadas.**_

"Hola, mi nombre es Judy Gale. Es un gusto conocer a visitantes de otro mundo"

"Hola Judy, ¿acaso tu estudias aquí?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"No, solo vivo aquí" **_dijo Judy,_** "No se queden ahí afuera, pasen. Tenemos suficiente espacio para 8 personas"

 _ **Con ello todos entraron a la habitación. Era una recámara grande con un par de literas, una en cada lado. Había algo de ropa en el suelo pero no era mucha que Judy recogió rápidamente mientras entraban, en medio había una ventana que permitía ver el cielo que empezaba a atardecer. Y finalmente las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa.**_

 ** _Bromeo, son verdes. Hay demasiado verde en este lugar._**

"Pónganse cómodas, ahorita saco más almohadas si quieren sentarse en el piso" **_dijo Judy._**

"Muchas gracias, pero estamos bien" **_dijo Apple._**

"A mi me gustarían almohadas para sentarme" _**dijo Tina a lo cual Shaira, Ulises y Cupido también asintieron.**_

"Aquí tengo una lámpara, podemos pretender que es una fogata y sentarnos alrededor de esta" **_dijo Willona._**

"¡Eso es genial! Creo que aún tengo unos dulces por aquí" **_dijo Judy agarrando su mochila que estaba en una esquina de la habitación mientras que los demás empezaron a preparar un campamento bajo techo._**

 ** _No tardaron mucho en tener listo todo y todos se sentaron alrededor de la 'fogata'._**

"Muy bien, ¿ahora qué?" _dijo Cupido._

"¿Qué tal si hablan sobre como vinieron a Oz?" _preguntó Judy._

"Un tornado elevó la cabaña en la que estábamos y terminó en medio de una aldea con munchkins" _dijo Darling._

"Eso suena muy familiar, ¿no crees Judy?" _dijo Will._

"Si, al parecer le paso lo mismo a alguien llamada Dorothy. Nos contaron la historia en la aldea" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Es una historia muy popular por aquí. La Salvadora y todo eso"

"Es una pena que el Mago hubiera perdido sus poderes, tal vez él nos hubiera podido ayudar" _**comentó Apple.**_

 _ **Will y Judy la vieron algo desconcertadas al escuchar eso.**_

"¿Acaso no les dijeron la situación de 'El Gran y Poderoso Oz'?" **_preguntó Judy._**

"No lo vimos necesario" **_respondió Tina a lo cual sus amigos asintieron._**

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere escuchar un secreto de Estado?" **_dijo Judy a lo cual las chicas, claramente confundidas, asintieron lentamente._**

"El Mago de Oz nunca fue un mago, no tenía poderes mágicos para nada, era un simple ilusionista"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Venía también de otro mundo, aunque no se de cual. Le contó todo a mi madre"

"Si, la razón por la que desapareció fue que trato de llevar a Dorothy a casa en un globo de aire caliente usando un tornado pero la corriente se lo llevó hacia este antes de tiempo" **_añadió Willona._**

"¿Entonces Dorothy no llegó a casa?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"No, ella si volvió a casa. Gracias a las zapatillas que Glinda le dio" **_dijo Judy._**

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

"Soy su hija. Ella me lo contaba antes de dormir cuando era pequeña"

"Wow. Tu madre si que fue una aventurera" **_dijo Apple._**

"Si, lo era" _**una sonrisa triste atravesó la cara de la niña al recordar a su querida madre. Las chicas de Ever After entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y se sintieron apenadas.**_

"Perdón. No lo sabía"

"No te preocupes, paso hace un par de años. Aún tengo recuerdos de ella, y de Toto también. Era su perro, un muy buen chico. Nunca conocí a mi padre y mi mamá ya no era cercana a su familia por lo que me quede sola, pero me dejo sus zapatillas. Siempre me decía que ella volvió a su hogar gracias a las zapatillas así que creí que si las usaba me llevaría a un lindo hogar. Y así es como acabe en Oz"

 ** _'snif' Todos se mantuvieron callados mientras Judy contó su historia. Creo que este es un ambiente en el que ninguno de nosotros había estado antes._**

"Después de eso me pidieron que te cuidara y desde entonces tu eres la hermana que nunca tuve" _**añadió Will dándole un final más positivo. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Darling hablo.**_

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Qué es?"

"Espero que no suene incómodo, ¿pero crees que esas zapatillas puedan llevarnos a nuestra escuela?"

"Las llevaría a su hogar, si. Pero solo a una de ustedes, solo tengo un par" **_dijo Judy,_** "Y deberían de darle una oportunidad a Ozma, ella es realmente genial. Sabe magia y todo eso, y es hija de Glinda lo que también es de ayuda"

"Creí que la magia estaba prohibida aquí" _**dijo Cupido.**_

"La profesión, uno puede seguir aprendiendo magia pero es muy difícil practicarla sin una varita" **_explicó Ulises._**

"Y esas son escasas. Ozma tiene la suya pero nunca lo usa a menos que sea necesaria" _**añadió Shaira.**_

"Pero aún hay varitas de entrenamiento que permiten hechizos simples o varitas especiales que son para un trabajo en específico, pero necesitas una razón y permiso para usarlas" **_dijo Tina._**

"Claramente esas brujas malvadas dejaron una impresión en este lugar" _dijo Apple._

 _Los ozianos se sintieron incómodos al escuchar eso, en especial Will._

"¿Dije algo malo?" _**preguntó confundida la joven.**_

"Mejor se los digo antes de que esto se vuelva más incómodo" _dijo Willona_ ** _,_** "Mi madre era la Bruja Malvada del Oeste"

 _Al escuchar eso las chicas se quedaron comprensivamente desconcertadas._

"¿La hija de una de las brujas que provocaron los tornados hace años?" **_dijo Cupido a lo que Will asintió._**

"Me sorprende que no se dieran cuenta antes, quiero decir, piel verde"

"Creímos que era una coincidencia" **_dijo Cupido a lo cual las otras dos asintieron._**

"Si, soy la hija de una bruja que trato de destruir el mundo. Era una bebe cuando eso paso, me dijeron que me mando lejos mientras realizaba su hechizo y cuando pereció, el winkie que me cuidaba me dejo con Glinda" **_explicó._**

"¿Cómo-"

"Un balde de agua. Suena ridículo pero así es como pasó, se derritió. Y no, a mi no me hace daño el agua"

 ** _La verdad no se si eso se supone que es gracioso o triste. Lo pondré en la categoría de tragicomedia. Los demás pensaban lo mismo ya que el silencio reinaba la habitación._**

"Una amiga nuestra también es hija de alguien que le hizo daño a muchos, pero ella es una gran persona. Tu te pareces mucho a ella" **_dijo Apple._**

"Gracias, aprecio que me digan eso"

"Así que..." **_dijo Darling tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación,_** "¿Tu te criaste con Ozma?"

"Algo así, nunca fuimos tan cercanas ya que subió al trono a los 7 años, pero nos llevamos bien. Glinda fue como una madre para mi, aunque considerando que gobierna tanto el Norte como el Sur el difícil verla últimamente"

"Este mundo si que es muy distinto al nuestro" **_comentó Darling,_** "Quiero decir, el nuestro tampoco es perfecto por todo el problemas de los legados pero no me puedo imaginar lo que fue vivir en aquella época"

"Por suerte para cuando ya eramos consientes de lo que pasaba las cosas estaban mejor" **_dijo Tina._**

"Hace un año la situación en el Norte se estabilizó, en parte gracias a la Bruja Misteriosa. Ella es tan maravillosa" **_dijo Judy emocionada._**

"No es para tanto, creo que solo hace lo que puede para ayudar" _**comentó Will.**_

"Preferiría que usara métodos más legales, pero ayudo en el Norte hace un año así que supongo que hace algo bien" **_dijo Ulises._**

 _ **Mientras hablaban sobre eso, había algo que le inquietaba a Cupido desde hace rato, por lo que decidió que era momento de preguntar.**_

"Hace rato Ozma nos pregunto si habíamos visto algo raro en el tornado, ¿acaso eso es importante?"

 _ **Con ello el ambiente positivo se fue a uno de preocupación en la cara de los ozianos.**_

"¿Acaso dije algo malo?"

"Para nada, solo es que es un tema complicado" **_dijo el espantapájaros,_** "Es que puede que ese tornado hubiera sido creado con magia"

"Los tornados aquí no son muy comunes, pero si acaso tiene relámpagos de colores claramente es mágico" **_dijo Tina._**

"¿Entonces alguien provocó ese tornado? ¿Quién haría algo así? Se supone que ya no hay más brujas malvadas" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Aún queda Ethan Eastwood" **_dijo Shaira._**

"¿Quién?"

"El hijo de la Bruja Malvada del Este" **_empezó a explicar Ulises,_ **"Ha sido un fugitivo desde joven"

"Glinda trató de localizarlo pero nunca pudo" **_dijo Will,_** "A mi no me afectó mucho lo de mi madre ya que era muy joven, pero Ethan conoció a la suya y no se como le afectó el perderla, quien sabe lo que vaya a hacer"

"Pero ustedes no se preocupen por eso. Este es un asunto de Oz, y Ozma se encargará de resolverlo. Y ustedes volverán a casa sin problemas" _**dijo Tina,**_ "Pero mientras esperamos, juguemos algo. Yo propongo una guerra de almohadas"

"Yo prefiero algo de trivia" **_dijo Ulises._**

"Pfff, tu siempre ganas en trivia. ¿Qué tal algo de verdad o reto?" **_dijo Shaira, lo cual fue respondido con una almohada en la cara._**

"Si así quieres jugar" **_Shaira agarró su almohada y la lanzó en dirección a Tina, pero ella esquivó y le dio a Will. Esta le lanzó su propia almohada pero le dio a Cupido. Y creo que uno sabe que lo que siguió fue una guerra total dentro de la habitación con almohadas volando de un lado a otro._**

 ** _Pero con todo el ruido de adentro nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en los pasillos en donde dos figuras aladas recorrían los caminos oscuros de la escuela, preparando todo para cuando su amo llegara acá._**

* * *

Creo que todo hasta ahora va bien, solo falta a una persona más que las chicas tengan que conocer y dudo que sea agradable.

Por cierto, para que esta historia funcionara, yo considero que Dorothy llegó a Oz cuando tenía 16 años, y tuvo a Judy a los 20 años, Judy tenía 10-11 años cuando perdió a su madre. Ethan tenía como 7 años cuando perdió a la suya. Eso solo es un dato curioso depresivo.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


	5. Enfrentamiento en la Escuela

Es un placer el verlos nuevamente, espero que vayan disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora. Nada más que decir, disfrutan el capítulo.

* * *

 _Las noches en la tierra de Oz son consideradas muy tranquilas, y esta no había sido una excepción ya que, aunque con el ruido en las calles de Ciudad Esmeralda, uno podía dormir con paz sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo._

 _Un gran ejemplo de esto eran las visitantes de otro mundo que terminaron en esta tierra el día anterior, que actualmente se encontraban durmiendo en uno de los dormitorios de la escuela Emerald High junto a varios amigos que conocieron en el lugar._

 ** _Considerando que habían 8 personas en esta habitación, en cuanto terminaron su pijamada tuvieron que acomodarse para que todos pudieran dormir sin problemas. En las literas Cupido, Darling y Apple ocuparon una cama cada una, mientras que Will compartía una con Judy ya que esta no le gustaba dormir en el piso._**

 _ **Ulises, Tina y Shaira con unas sábanas y almohadas se recostaron y durmieron toda la noche en el suelo, con Tina acurrucándose en los brazos de Shaira.**_

 _ **Parecía que esta era una noche tranquila y en poco tiempo iba a amanecer, con la posibilidad de que Ozma ya hubiera encontrado una manera de hacer que las chicas de Ever After High vuelvan a su propio mundo. Desafortunadamente así no es como iría esta historia.**_

 ** _El sonido repentino de unas alarmas despertaron a nuestros héroes de su sueño profundo dando un salto por el susto._**

"¿Qué es eso?" _preguntó Apple tapándose los oídos por el sonido._

"Son las campanas, pero no deberían sonar hasta dentro de varias horas cuando empiecen las clases" _dijo Ulises en voz alta ya que el ruido no cesaba._

"Tal vez sea una clase de broma, Kitty una vez hizo eso el día antes de un examen de Quimítica" **_mencionó Darling._**

"Por suerte el profesor estaba igual de cansado para poder dar la clase" **_añadió Cupido, bostezando por su sueño interrumpido._**

"Puede decir que yo no lo hice, prefiero que ¡no suenen!" **_expresó su descontento Shaira._**

"Recomiendo ir a la dirección y el apagarlo nosotros" **_dijo Tina._**

"¿No nos meteríamos en problemas?" _preguntó Cupido._

"La directora lo entenderá, además ¿quieren escuchar eso hasta que los conserjes vengan?" _comentó Shaira a lo cual todos sacudieron la cabeza_ _,_ "Esta decidido, ¿Will, tienes linternas?"

 _ **Willona abrió un cajón de su estante sacando un par de linternas y pasándola una a la leona.**_

"Yo me quedaré con Judy, tengan cuidado"

"Muy bien, por suerte tenemos suficientes personas para cambiar un foco"

 _ **Un silencio absoluto cubrió la habitación como resultado de un chiste malo.**_

"Shaira, sabes que te amo. Pero no" **_dijo Tina a lo cual la leona suspiró._**

"Oigan, el ruido se detuvo" **_dijo Cupido y de inmediato este se reanudo,_** "Olvídenlo, mejor vamos de una vez"

 _ **Con ello el trío de Oz y las chicas de Ever After salieron de la habitación hacia los pasillos dejando a Will cuidando a Judy.**_

 _ **Recorrían por los pasillos oscuros, iluminados solo por una linterna en su camino a parar ese ruido que no les permitía conciliar el sueño. El ambiente en general era estresante entre el sonido y la poca luz disponible.**_

"¿Por qué no ponen interruptores en los pasillos? Serían muy útiles" **_dijo Tina._**

"Todo se opera desde la dirección, pero estoy de acuerdo con un método alternativo de iluminación en las noches" **_dijo Ulises._**

 _ **De repente, las campanas dejaron de sonar dejando al pasillo en silencio, dándoles unos escalofríos a los jóvenes.**_

"Continuemos, de seguro volverán a sonar" **_dijo Shaira._**

 _ **Mientras continuaban su camino no había ninguna señal de que las campanas sonaran nuevamente dando una atmósfera algo siniestra a los pasillos. A menos que tuvieran un perro parlante en ese caso sería un lindo programa para niños.**_

 _ **Siento que he visto demasiadas caricaturas últimamente.**_

 _¿Tu crees?_

"Creo que deberíamos volver, parece que las campanas ya no sonarán nuevamente" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Yo apoyo eso" **_dijo Ulises._**

"Vamos, ¿no quieren saber cómo paso eso? ¿Qué tal si es un fantasma? BooOOoOoo" **_dijo Shaira finalizando con un tono fantasmal e iluminando su cabeza con la linterna como si contara una historia de fogata._**

"Shaira, por favor. Estamos cansados" **_dijo Tina._**

 _ **La joven suspiró y habló,**_ "Muy bien. Volvamos"

"Y..."

"Y lo siento por asustarlos"

"No te preocupes, todo está-" **_decía Cupido hasta que su cara de repente se volvió pálida,_** "Hay algo detrás de ti" **_dijo en voz baja._**

 _Shaira se volteó e iluminó el camino, pero no había nada ahí._

"No es cortes el hacerle una broma a alguien que se acaba de disculpar"

"Juro que vi algo, eran como unos ojos amarillos flotando en el aire"

"Enserio necesitamos dormir, mejor volvemos a los dormitorios" _dijo Shaira volviendo en el camino por donde vinieron._

 ** _Pero al iluminar los pasillos con su linterna una figura gris se escondió fuera de su vista._**

"Por favor díganme que solo yo vi eso" **_dijo Apple._**

"De seguro era una rata" **_dijo Cupido para tratar de calmarse._**

"¿Las ratas son así de grandes en Oz?" **_preguntó Darling a lo cual los ozianos sacudieron en negación._**

"Mejor volvemos rápido" _**dijo Ulises a lo cual todos asintieron, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso más escucharon una voz grave proveniente desde atrás.**_

"¿Y a dónde creen que van?"

 _ **Se voltearon, con Shaira y Darling al frente y los demás detrás de ellas. Iluminaron a la persona que hablaba revelando a un hombre como de 24 años con cabello castaño rapado en los lados, usando un sombrero puntiagudo de bruja negro que cubría su cabeza. Con ojos color café con un tono rojizo que tenían un brillo de malicia y piel caucásica. Tenía una camisa negra con una chaqueta escarlata claramente vieja, pantalones negros que llegaban hasta la**_ ** _pantorrilla que estaba cubierta por unos calcetines negros con rayas blancas, ¿o son blancas con rayas negras? El punto es que esos calcetines son largos y feos. Y finalmente unos tenis negros._**

"Ethan Eastwood"

"El único y orgulloso hijo de la Bruja Malvada del Este, a su servicio" **_dijo el hombre,_** "¿Qué hacen unos jovencitos en la escuela a estas horas? ¿Están castigados o son realmente puntuales?"

"Estábamos en una pijamada" **_dijo Tina dejando para nada impresionado a Ethan._**

"Era retórico, me burlaba de ustedes. Como sea, ¿qué hacen los hijos de los acompañantes de Dorothy aquí?" _**preguntó,**_ "Lo mismo para los visitantes de otro mundo"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" _**preguntó Darling desafiante.**_

"Las estuve vigilando, duh. Considerando que fue mi tornado el que las trajo hasta acá debía asegurarme que no llegaran a ser un problema para mis planes"

"Eso no es posible, el hechizo de los tornados estaba- oh" **_decía Ulises hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasó._**

"Así es espantapájaros, en el museo que fue robado en la mañana. Parece que alguien si tiene cerebro después de todo, pero ya no voy a decir nada más ya que necesito que mi público llegue"

"¿Público?" _preguntó Apple. Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo más un espiral de humo blanco apareció entre ellos e Ethan._

 _Cuando este se disipó, reveló la presencia de la gobernante de Oz, Ozma._

"Eastwood" _**alguien esta molesta.**_

"Ozma, te estaba esperando. No debes dejar esperando a un amigo, en especial si se toma la molestia de activar las campanas para llamar tu atención"

"Basta de plática, deja que ellos se vayan y nosotros arreglaremos esto" **_expresó Ozma con varita en mano, aún no la tenía alzada pero tenía un agarre fuerte en esta que en la punta era un círculo con una letra 'Z' dentro de ella._**

"No eres para nada divertida, ¿no quieres saber qué es lo que quiero aquí?"

"Lo se perfectamente, y no te lo permitiré"

 _ **Parecía que Ethan iba a tomar su varita y empezar un duelo de magia en medio del pasillo, pero en su lugar dio un silbido con lo cual un par de figuras se escabulleron detrás de los**_ ** _jóvenes. Al iluminarlos vieron que eran una clase de monos alados del tamaño de un niño grande que en sus pechos llevaban una clase de contenedores o algo así._**

 ** _Antes de que se pudieran recuperar del susto inicial e intentar pelear, Ethan habló._**

"Les recomiendo hacer todo lo que yo digo de aquí en adelante a menos que quieran irse a dormir"

 _ **Al verlo más de cerca, Ulises notó que estos contenedores tenían una clase de polvo rojizo/rosado.**_

"Polvo de amapola"

"¡Y son 2 puntos para el espantapájaros! Estas en fuego hoy, que mal que esta vez no hay un balde de agua cerca" **_dijo el brujo,_** "Bombas de amapola, invención mía. No imaginarás lo difícil que fue el producirlo, la discreción debía ser alta al igual que la mano de obra. A menos que hagan lo que quiera voy ordenarles que activen estas bellezas y todos aquí terminaran en un sueño profundo"

 ** _Shaira y Darling, con espada en mano, tenía frente a frente a los monos para que no se acercaran más pero estos solo les mostraban unas caras burlonas, no eran muy robustos pero tenían suficiente fuerza en las alas para poder volar con la carga que tenían._**

"Incluyéndote" **_añadió Ozma._**

"Te equivocas, durante años desarrollé una resistencia a la amapola. Después de todo, solo en los sueños uno puede ver a quienes ya no están. Y dudo que el cabeza de paja y la de corazón de engranajes me puedan detener" _**dijo Ethan,**_ "Así que, su Majestad, ¿cuál será su desición?"

 _ **Ozma se quedó pensando, analizando las opciones que tenía. Si comenzaba un duelo en poco ella superaría a Ethan, pero el problema eran los monos voladores y sus bombas de amapola. Si estuviera sola podría alejarse y contener la expansión del polen. Desgraciadamente había civiles aquí y quien sabe lo que Ethan podría hacerles si se quedan dormidos o incluso uno de sus propios hechizos podría llegar a ellos por accidente.**_

 _ **Ozma suspiró sabiendo que solo hay una opción que no ponga en peligro a nadie, guardó su varita calmando algo la situación.**_

"No peleen, por ahora hagan lo que diga y les prometo que no serán heridos" _**dijo Ozma. Shaira y Darling no estaban felices con ello, pero tuvieron que resignarse dejando sus posiciones de pelea y Darling guardando su espada.**_

"Eso está mucho mejor, ahora vamos a su oficina señora directora" **_dijo Ethan,_** "Ustedes no se queden atrás asegúrense que los rehenes no se escapen" **_dijo a sus monos._**

 ** _Los monos voladores siguieron sus órdenes obligando a los jóvenes a ir hacia allá para mantener un ojo sobre ellos._**

"De por sí detesto ir a la dirección, esto no es mejor" _**dijo Shaira en voz baja.**_

"Espero que Ozma tenga un plan para sacarnos de esto" _**dijo Apple,**_ "¿Tiene un plan, verdad?"

"Espero" _**dijo Tina.**_

 _ **Al pasar por los pasillos oscuros, nadie notó una sombra siguiéndolos detrás de ellos.**_

* * *

 _ **Después de un rato de caminata, llegaron a la dirección y entraron. Primero Ethan y Ozma seguidos de los jóvenes rehenes y los monos voladores.**_

 _ **El lugar era de color verde, como todo en esta ciudad, con un gran escritorio de madera verde con detalles negros en los lados. En el cuarto había varios estantes y archiveros como en toda dirección y el escritorio era uno ordenado con una bola de cristal y una lámpara.**_

"Muy bien, ahora abre el pasaje" **_dijo Ethan._**

 ** _Ozma suspiró, molesta de hacer esto pero sin otra opción. Se sentó en se silla y tocó su bola de cristal con lo cual un teclado numérico apareció en la superficie de este._**

"Pon el código"

"No te mataría ser algo amable de vez en cuando, lo sabes" _**dijo Ozma.**_

"Un balde de agua mató a mi tía, prefiero no arriesgarme"

 _ **Ozma de uno a uno ingresó 6 dígitos sin que Ethan pudiera verlo. Al completarlo sacó su varita, Ethan sacó la suya al ver esto. La suya era simple de color negro.**_

"Ni se te ocurra"

"Este es un paso necesario. ¿A menos que quieras dejarnos ir? Yo no tendría problemas con eso"

 _ **A Ethan parecía que dentro de poco se le acabaría la paciencia.**_

"Solo hazlo"

 _ **Con un delicado movimiento sobre la bola de cristal este empezó a emitir un brillo, parpadeo incesantemente y finalmente paró. Luego de unos segundos un pequeño temblor se sintió con lo cual la pared detrás de donde estaba sentada Ozma comenzó a separarse revelando unas escaleras secretas.**_

"Todos bajen por las escaleras, no tenemos todo el día" _**ordenó Ethan. Ozma bajo primero con Eastwood detrás de ella, y los jóvenes con los monos voladores al final.**_

 _ **El pasadizo secreto tenía unos focos en el techo para iluminar el camino y paredes que por fin no eran de color verde, si no de roca gris.**_

 _ **Mientras bajaban por la escaleras las chicas hablaban entre ellas en voz bajo tratando de idear un plan de escape.**_

"Debemos hacer algo, sea lo que sea que haya aquí estoy segura que no será bueno que Eastwood lo tenga" _susurró Shaira._

"¿Pero cómo? Esas bombas de amapola nos dejarían noqueadas de inmediato si intentamos algo" _dijo Apple._

"Fácil, los noqueamos. Darling y yo nos acomodamos y con un buen golpe en la cabeza los derribamos, Ozma se encarga de Eastwood y boom, todo se resuelve"

"No estoy tan segura" _**dijo Darling,**_ "No sabemos cómo se activan esas cosas, si los golpeamos podrían explotar"

"¿Acaso tienes un mejor plan? Por que no tenemos muchas opciones"

"¡Silencio!" ** _gritó Ethan,_** "Ya llegamos"

 _ **En efecto, ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras a un pasillo corto. Más adelante se podía ver una puerta verde con detalles dorados a la que se acercaron, al lado de este había otro panel numérico.**_

"¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo" **_exigió el brujo. Ozma se acercó al panel e introdujo un código distinto (250839), lo ingresó y luego de unos momentos la puerta se abrió revelando una clase de bóveda lleno de varios objetos; desde libros, gemas, ropa y varitas._**

"Finalmente" _**dijo Eastwood mientras entraba en la bóveda, seguido por Ozma que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

"Ahora" _**dijo la gobernante, antes de que Ethan pudiera preguntar que dijo la puerta de la bóveda se cerró de repente separando a ellos de los jóvenes y los monos.**_

 _ **Por un momento nadie se movió con los monos sin idea de que hacer sin su amo, y antes de que los estudiantes pudieran empezar a luchar contra los simios escucharon una sonido particular, una varita lanzando un hechizo.**_

 _ **Una descarga eléctrica noqueo inmediatamente a ambos simios dejándolos**_ _ **inconscientes, los jóvenes se voltearon para ver que pasó y ahí la vieron: la Bruja Misteriosa.**_

 _ **Su traje era completamente negro, usaba una capucha con una capa. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara que cubría sus ojos con unas siluetas blancas alrededor de estos. Lo que era la camiseta y los pantalones eran negros y los guantes y botas eran verdes oscuros. Tenía una clase de cinturón con varias utilidades y una varita en mano de diseño simple.**_

"¡La Bruja Misteriosa! ¿Me das tu autógrafo?"

"No hay tiempo" _**dijo con una voz claramente modificada para que sonara más grave,**_ "Debo llevarlos lejos de aquí"

"¿Qué hay de Ozma? Ella está encerrada ahí dentro con ese sujeto" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Ella puede manejarlo, es mi deber ponerlas a salvo" **_respondió la Bruja. Pero justo cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras una explosión sucedió en la bóveda._**

"Suban, yo me encargo" **_dijo bajando en dirección a la bóveda._**

"Pero-" _**dijo Apple con la intención de ayudar.**_

"¡Suban!" _**esta vez sonaba más intimidante con lo cual entró a la bóveda.**_

"Vamos Apple, creo que pueden manejar esto" _ **dijo Darling tomándole la mano para poder subir.**_

 _ **Resignada, subió las escaleras con los demás poniéndose lejos del peligro pero sin poder hacer nada para ayudar.**_

"¿Acaso es así todos los días?" _dijo Cupido._

"Solo los martes de tacos" _bromeó Ulises._

"Ahora no es el mejor momento para chistes"

"Perdón Shaira, trataba de aliviar la situación"

"No te preocupes, al menos no es tan malo como uno mío" _**dijo Shaira,**_ "Ahora me encantaría saber porqué hay una bóveda en la oficina de Ozma"

"Y qué quiere Eastwood de esa bóveda" _**dijo Tina.**_

"Yo puede responder todo eso" _**voltearon hacia las escaleras y ahí vieron a Ozma recargada de la Bruja Misteriosa.**_

 _ **Esta la dejo con cuidado en su silla.**_

"Gracias, ya puedes irte" _**dijo Ozma, con lo cual la Bruja solo asintió y en una espiral de humo se fue.**_

"¿Esta bien?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Estoy bien, tal vez un par de costillas rotas pero nada grave. Es Ethan de quien deberíamos preocuparnos"

"¿Qué sucedió allá abajo?"

"Tuve un duelo mágico con Ethan, justo cuando iba ganando él encontró lo que estaba buscando. La varita de su madre, me atacó con esta y luego se fue diciendo que solo una más y entonces este será el día que Oz sentirá su ira. Parece que se llevó a sus monos con él también"

"¿La varita de la Bruja Malvada del Este? ¿Qué hacía aquí?" **_preguntó Ulises._**

"Estaba guardada en una bóveda debajo de la escuela, junto a otros artefactos peligrosos o muy valiosos para estar en un lugar normal"

"¿Pero cómo supo que estaba aquí? Quiero decir, esa bóveda claramente es ultra-secreta" _**dijo Tina.**_

"¿Recuerdan el robo de ayer? Robaron un libro de hechizos del museo, pudo haber usado un hechizo de rastreo mágico y cómo el objeto era de su madre dudo que le fuera difícil encontrar la energía mágica residual"

"Muy bien. Ahora con todo respeto, ¿por qué puso una bóveda llena de objetos peligrosos como esa varita debajo de una escuela pública?" ** _preguntó Shaira._**

"Disculpen por eso. Creí que sería el último lugar donde cualquiera buscaría, quiero decir ¿quién ha escuchado de una escuela con pasajes secretos?"

 _ **Las chicas de Ever After High levantaron la mano. Eso es algo demasiado común si me lo preguntan.**_

"Acepto que tal vez no fue el mejor lugar y me disculpo por poner a todos en peligro. Por esa misma razón yo debo encargarme de esto" **_dijo Ozma levantándose de la silla con algo de dificultad pero manteniendo una postura erguida, pero el dolor provoco que volviera a sentarse._**

 ** _Las demás la miraron con preocupación. Apple entonces decidió hablar._**

"Usted no esta en condiciones de enfrentarse contra él. Mejor recupérese, nosotras nos encargamos"

"¿Qué?" **_expresó Ozma con sorpresa._**

"No es la primera vez que nosotras nos enfrentamos a alguien que trata de destruir el mundo. Tenemos algo de experiencia con eso, ¿no es así chicas?"

 _ **Cupido y Darling asintieron.**_

"Si, sea lo que sea que este haciendo detendremos a ese hechicero de segunda" **_dijo Darling._**

"No puede ser tan difícil" **_dijo Cupido con optimismo._**

"No. Ustedes no van a ir, es demasiado peligroso" _**dijo Ozma,**_ "Además, es un asunto de Oz. Denme un poco más de tiempo, abriré un portal para que ustedes se vayan y veré como lidiaré con Eastwood"

"Ozma, si podemos ser sinceros con usted, creo que debería darles una oportunidad" **_dijo Shaira._**

"Tiene razón, ayer platicamos sobre las aventuras que tuvieron y claramente se enfrentaron al peligro en varias ocasiones" _**explicó Ulises.**_

"Aunque sea así, son extrañas a esta tierra y sus peligros" _dijo Ozma._

"Entonces las acompañamos" _dijo con entusiasmo Tina_ _,_ "Mientras más seamos, más seguros estamos"

"Yo necesito estirar las patas"

"No tengo problema con ello"

 ** _El trío de Oz claramente esta de acuerdo, con lo cual Ozma suspiró y habló._**

"Parece que no podré convencerlos de lo contrario" **_decía mientras abría un cajón en su escritorio,_** "En ese caso, mejor llevan esto"

 _ **De ahí sacó un estuche y al abrirlo había 6 varitas.**_

"Estas son varitas básicas, no tienen una gran variedad de hechizos pero llegan a ser efectivas si saben usarlas" **_explicaba mientras las chicas tomaban una varita cada una,_** "Zap lanza una descarga eléctrica al enemigo, Leviosa permite hacer flotar las cosas y combinado con Lorem las lanza hacia el objetivo. Y si acaso necesitan ir de un lugar a otro con rapidez usen Burbum Flotae, aunque este último recomiendo guardarlo"

"¿Por qué?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"La región del Oeste es conocida por ser una zona de inestabilidad mágica desde la muerte de la Bruja Malvada, una maldición residual o algo así. Los hechizos básicos funcionarían sin problemas pero este último ha probado ser problemático de usar allá. Además de un campo de fuerza que cubre todo su palacio y un guardián que no ha dejado pasar a nadie hasta ahora"

"¿Allá es adonde se dirige? ¿Qué hay ahí?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Si, y como es descendiente de una Bruja Malvada los efectos de la región no le afectaran a sus hechizos como a ustedes" _**explicaba Ozma,**_ "Y va hacia allá porque ahí se encuentra la varita de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste, busca recrear la catástrofe que azoto esta tierra hace 17 años y para eso necesita ambas varitas. El tornado que las trajo hasta acá pudo ser una prueba más débil que los de hace años, pero si acaso esa es su intención Oz y los demás reinos están en serios problemas"

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Vamos ya" _**dijo Shaira, pero entonces su panza rugió como un león. Ja, rugió.**_

"Recomiendo que primero desayunen, vayan a su dormitorio y coman. Preparen todo lo que necesiten y parten al amanecer" _**dijo Ozma con lo cual las chicas salieron de su oficina dejándola sola.**_

"Espero que sepan lo que hacen"

* * *

"¿Enserio? ¿Irán al Oeste?"

"Si Judy, vamos a detener a este sujeto muy malo para que no destruya todo lo que conocemos y amamos" _**dijo Tina. Todos estaban en el dormitorio mientras empezaban a empacar lo que necesitaban en sus mochilas, las que vienen de Ever After High recibieron mochilas prestadas de la escuela.**_

 _ **Ozma hace rato les trajo el desayuno y lo comieron, con lo cual ya no había más obstáculos interponiéndose para que vayan hacia el Oeste.**_

 _ **Will estaba sentada junto a Judy en su cama.**_

"Quisiera poder acompañarlas"

"Lo sé, pero aún eres muy joven para ir en una aventura oziana" _**le dijo Will,**_ "Pero yo estaré contigo aquí"

 _ **Judy la miró con una mirada de escepticismo como si supiera algo, pero entonces suspiró.**_

"Bien, supongo que no esta tan mal. Solo tráiganme un recuerdo"

"Eso es seguro" _**dijo Tina,**_ "¿Todo listo?"

 _ **Las chicas asintieron con todo ya en sus mochilas y estas en sus espaldas.**_

"Muy bien, vamos en camino hacia el Oeste" _**con lo cual se salieron de la habitación dejando a las dos jóvenes atrás.**_

 _ **Con ello, nuestras heroínas y héroe se pusieron en camino hacia el Oeste, con el objetivo de detener a Eastwood y salvar a todos los reinos.**_

* * *

Tengo que decir que estoy en llamas, voy en una buena racha al actualizar esta historia.

Espero que lo vayan disfrutando y que mis escenas de acción sean entretenidas.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


	6. El Bosque Embrujado

Me encanta que les este gustando mucho esta historia, esta siendo muy entretenido el escribirla y espero poder traerles por lo menos uno o dos capítulos más antes de que vuelva a clases. Como sea, continuemos con la historia.

* * *

"Por lo menos en esta ocasión hay una señal" _**dijo Cupido sobre las señales frente a ella.**_

 _Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que nuestros héroes habían empezado su viaje hacia el Castillo abandonado de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste y hasta ahora no habían encontrado ninguna clase de complicaciones._

 _Actualmente se hallaban en una encrucijada en la cual podían ir a varias direcciones, pero por fortuna, como Cupido mencionó, había una buena cantidad de señales frente a ellas para que pudieran saber que camino deben tomar._

 _ **Aunque eso llega a ser realmente útil, uno no podía quitarse la sensación de peligro al ver que las flechas que apuntan hacia el Oeste están marcadas en rojo como una clase de advertencia.**_

 _ **Ulises se acercó para poder leer mejor las señales que estaban pintadas.**_

"De acuerdo a esto será mejor que vayamos hacia esa dirección" **_dijo señalando uno de los caminos,_** "Nos llevaría al Bosque Embrujado, es la ruta más corta hacia el castillo"

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!" _**dijo Shaira adelantándose a ellos.**_

"No te alejes mucho, debemos mantenernos juntos" _**exclamo Ulises.**_

 _ **Las demás siguieron a Shaira para no perderla de vista mientras que Cupido se quedo con Ulises siguiendo a los demás desde atrás.**_

"Supongo que esto es algo normal" _dijo la joven._

"Uno se acostumbra, aunque sería preferible que no fuera así en una misión para salvar a Oz"

"Parece que ustedes tres son realmente cercanos"

"Bueno, nuestros padres han sido amigos desde que conocieron a Dorothy así que es de esperarse. Ellas dos son como hermanas para mí y se que me ven como un hermano, aunque ellas no se ven como hermanas" _explicó Ulises._

"Si, ya lo note. Es muy lindo"

"Aún así todos seguimos siendo buenos amigos"

"Tienen suerte de tener alguien como tu" _**dijo Cupido. Ulises sonrió por el cumplido y al verlo Cupido se sonrojo un poco.**_

 _ **Desgraciadamente su momento se vio interrumpido por cierta voz.**_

"Escóndanse" _**dijo Darling.**_

 _ **Sin cuestionar el porque todos se escondieron en unos arbustos al lado del camino.**_

"¿Qué sucede?" **_preguntó Cupido en voz baja._**

"Mira" _**señaló Darling hacia la entrada del Bosque Embrujado en la cual había una zona libre de árboles exceptuando, por supuesto la entrada en el Bosque Embrujado donde los árboles muertos señalaban donde empezaba este y donde estaba el camino amarillo. Era lo suficientemente grande para ser un campo de batalla.**_

 _ **En ese campo libre es donde observó a un grupo de personas muy altas de piel verde y nariz larga con varias clases de armas desde espadas a arcos, cuya ropa parecía ser de guardias británicos de color negro pero realmente viejos ya que se notaban los parches y la edad de los trajes. Podía contar por lo menos 20 personas ahí.**_

"Mercenarios winkies" _**exclamó Tina.**_

"¿Winkies?" _**preguntó Apple.**_

"Los habitantes del Oeste" _**empezó a explicar Ulises,**_ "Muchos de ellos fueron obligados a ser guardias de la Bruja Malvada hasta su muerte, después de eso muchos desertaron y migraron a otras partes de Oz"

"Pero varios por alguna razón creyeron que tenían una buena vida, y se volvieron mercenarios. Toman cualquier trabajo siempre y cuando se les pague bien, no importa a quien dañen" _**dijo Shaira.**_

"Están bloqueando la entrada, ¿qué hacemos?" _preguntó Darling._

"Podríamos tratar de rodear el Bosque" _propuso Cupido._

"Tardaríamos demasiado, y dudo que tienen otro lugar al que ir" **_dijo Apple ya que claramente los winkies parecían realmente relajados._**

"Es más que claro lo que debemos hacer, debemos asustarlos y hacer que se vayan" **_dijo Shaira,_** "Ustedes quédense aquí, yo los asustaré"

"Shaira, dudo que eso sea prudente" **_dijo Ulises._**

"No te preocupes, los winkies le tienen miedo a los leones, todos lo saben. Solo me transformo, saltó, rujo y se van más rápido que un burro de madera"

"Solo ten cuidado" **_dijo Tina._**

"Calma preciosa, siempre lo tengo. Deséenme suerte" **_con ello Shaira salió de los arbustos y se transformó en su forma de leona._**

 _ **Ella va por las sombras asegurándose de que los mercenarios no la vieran mientras se acercaba a ellos. Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para darles un buen susto, salto frente a ellos y rugió provocando que un par de ellos empezaran a correr de inmediato.**_

"¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan! ¡No sean cobardes!" _**dijo un winkie que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Los demás mercenarios se escondieron detrás de él apeñuscados tratando de protegerse del 'animal salvaje'.**_

"Pe-Pero señor, es un león salvaje que come winkies"

"No, no lo es. No es un león salvaje"

"¿Es un tigre salvaje?"

"¿Un oso salvaje?"

"Oh mi paciencia. ¡No soperutanos! Es una leona civilizada, hija del león cobarde" **_dijo el líder._**

"¿Cómo sabe eso señor?" **_preguntó un winkie._**

"El sobrino del hijo de un amigo del hermano del cuñado de un vecino que tuve me dio estas fotos de su anuario" **_dijo sacando un par de fotos de uno de los varios bolsillos de el uniforme que usa mostrando a Shaira mientras se transformaba en su forma animal._**

"¿Y qué tal si no es ella?"

"Ya nos hubiera atacado si acaso fuera un león de verdad" _**dijo mientras tomaba su lanza y la apuntaba hacia Shaira.**_

 _ **En los arbustos veían claramente que la situación estaba a punto de ir realmente mal.**_

"Debemos hacer algo ya" _**dijo Tina preocupada.**_

 _ **Por suerte a Darling se le ocurrió una idea,**_ "Esto es lo que haremos..." **_todos se acercaron mientras escuchaban su plan._**

 _ **Se acercaron lo más posible sin salir de los arbustos, teniendo a los winkies en la mira.**_

"¡Ahora!" _**gritó Darling con lo cual todos se levantaron de los arbustos y dijeron 'Zap', haciendo que sus varitas dispararan una descarga eléctrica hacia los mercenarios paralizando a varios de ellos.**_

"¡Shaira!" _**gritó Tina con lo cual Shaira se dio vuelta y fue en dirección con los demás, volviéndose a transformar en una chica mientras corría.**_

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado"

"Perdón, pero luego hablamos. Tenemos una batalla que ganar"

 _ **Ambos grupos se quedaron mirando al otro por unos instantes, esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento. La tensión se sentía mientras los jóvenes tenían sus varitas apuntando hacia los mercenarios y los winkies en posición de combate.**_

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!" _**exclamó el líder winkie, con lo cual los mercenarios cargaron contra nuestros**_ _ **héroes excepto uno que fue detenido por su líder,**_ "Busca a los refuerzos, prefiero no subestimarlos"

 ** _Su subordinado acató las ordenes y se adentró en el bosque por sus compañeros._**

 ** _Darling, con espada y escudo en mano estaba lista para enfrentarse a ellos de cerca mientras que los demás mantenían su distancia noqueando a todos los que podían. La caballero trataba de desarmar y noquear a sus enemigos, por suerte aunque los winkies tuvieran superioridad numérica no parecía que fueran muy buenos luchadores por lo cual no le fue difícil mandar al suelo a los 3 que fueron hacia ella._**

"Yo me encargo de esa niña" _**dijo el líder con lo cual cargó contra Darling, uno pensaría que una lanza no sería rival para una espada pero la verdad era que este winkie en particular era muy habilidoso,**_ "Este no es su lugar, niña. Eastwood pagó mucho para que no dejáramos pasar nadie por aquí"

"Entonces espero que haya conservado el recibo" _**respondió Darling mientras peleaba contra él sin la oportunidad de poder detener a más winkies.**_

 ** _Los mercenarios que tenían la mala suerte de ser golpeados por los shocks eléctricos caían como moscas, pero varios de ellos lograron esquivarlos o bloquearlos con escudos de madera con lo cual lograron llegar peligrosamente cerca._**

"Zap" **_exclamó Tina mientras un winkie se acercaba demasiado a ella, pero por alguna razón no salió la descarga,_** "Dije Zap, por favor"

 _ **Por suerte para ella Shaira se lanzó contra él desde atrás derribándolo. Al darse la vuelta el mercenario vio a la joven transformada en leona con una mirada amenazante a centímetros de él provocando que este huyera de miedo. Shaira vio a Tina para ver si estaba bien y esta le dio una sonrisa pero fue cambiada por una cara de preocupación cuando un winkie se acercaba a la leona sin que esta lo notara.**_

"¡Zap!" **_dijo Tina noqueando al mercenario, a lo cual Shaira agradeció._**

 _ **Apple, Tina y Ulises parecía que lo manejaban bien ya que ningún mercenario se les había acercado demasiado y parecía que pronto esto se iba a acabar, pero entonces del Bosque Embrujado comenzaron a aparecer más winkies.**_

"Traje refuerzos" _**dijo el winkie que se había ido hace rato, e inmediatamente fue noqueado por electricidad.**_

"Esto si que se ve mal. ¡Zap!" _**dijo Apple.**_

"¡Zap! Debemos continuar. ¡Zap!" **_dijo Cupido._**

"Con suerte-¡Zap! se cansaran-¡Zap! antes que-¡Zap! nosotros" _**añadió Ulises. Pero entonces, al ver a los winkies que estaban en el suelo empezando a recuperarse, se le ocurrió una idea.**_

"¡Leviosa!" _**expresó el espantapájaros haciendo que los winkies en el suelo empezaran a flotar, no tanto como un metro sobre la tierra. Vio en dirección de donde salían los demás winkies y apunto su varita hacia ahí,**_ "¡Lorem!"

 _ **Con ello utilizó a los mercenarios caídos y los lanzó contra los que venían provocando una efecto domino que hizo caer a todos los que iban por ese pasaje. Desagraciadamente no era suficiente para lidiar con los que estaban aquí ya que pronto varios se les acercaron de un momento a otro.**_

"Aléjense" **_dijo Apple tratando protegerse, pero unos winkies que se escabulleron detrás de ella por los arbustos la atraparon junto a Ulises y Cupido._** _ **A Tina también la capturaron y a Shaira con una red bien lanzada la dejaron inmovilizada.**_

 _ **Darling y el líder de los mercenarios continuaban con su pelea, y esta al ver como estaban sus amigos vio la situación crítica en la que se hallaban.**_

"Te recomiendo rendirte" _**dijo el líder,**_ "Con solo una orden y mis hombres acabarán con ellas en un instante"

 ** _Darling consideró sus opciones, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que solo había una opción. Pensando en la seguridad de Apple y sus amigas, Darling bajo sus armas._**

"Muy bien niña, al menos escuchan a sus mayores. ¡Átenlas y acomódenlas en el centro!" _**ordenó el líder.**_

 _ **En un momento todos estaban atados de manos y pies en el centro del que era su pequeño campo de batalla rodeados por los winkies. Shaira estaba molestaba como los demás, pero ella parecía también algo avergonzada.**_

"¿Ahora qué?" **_preguntó un subordinado a su líder._**

"Contactamos a Eastwood, no debería ser tan difícil"

"¿Y cómo lo hacemos?"

"Ah..." _**parece que no hay buena comunicación empleado-empleador,**_ "¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! Solo no quiten su ojos de estas chicas y el espantapájaros"

 _ **Parecía que las chicas no tendrían salida, pero de repente una clase de niebla empezó a aparecer en el lugar limitando la visión de todos los presentes.**_

"Todos en sus puestos" **_dijo el líder,_** "No dejare que nadie me vea la cara de tonto"

"Creo que ya es tarde para eso" _**murmuró Shaira.**_

"Calla"

 _ **Los winkies se mantenían en guardia, preparados para cualquier cosa que atacará ya fuera un animal o un ejército, pero de uno a uno caían sin que supieran que pasaba. Se escuchaban descargas de magia y cuerpos cayendo al suelo noqueados, los que creían ver algo solo notaban una clase de sombra moviéndose en la esquina de sus ojos.**_

"¡Sal, quien quiera que seas!" _**expresó el líder,**_ "¡Mantengan sus posiciones!"

 _ **Pero no recibió ninguna clase de respuesta. De un momento a otro todos sus hombres fueron derribados dejándolo como el único en pie.**_

"¡Si acaso te acercas ellas lo van a pagar muy caro!" **_el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él mientras trataba de buscar al responsable de esto. Y eventualmente lo encontró. En la forma de un puño en la cara._**

 ** _Con todos los mercenarios derrotados la figura con un movimiento de su varita despejo el campo, revelando a los winkies derribados y a los jóvenes sorprendidos al ver que la Bruja Misteriosa estaba aquí._**

"Esa si es una entrada" **_dijo Apple impresionada._**

"¿Se encuentran bien?" **_preguntó la Bruja Misteriosa con voz grave (que seguía modulada) mientras se acercaba a ellas._**

"Si, aún algo atadas pero mejor que hace un instante" **_dijo con un tono sarcástico Shaira._**

"Permítanme" _**dijo con lo cual levantó su varita y susurró,**_ "Liberate"

 _ **Las amarras que las mantenían atrapadas se aflojaron, permitiendo que se liberaran y se levantaran del suelo.**_

"Muchas gracias" _**dijo Darling,**_ "Espero que no te parezca rudo pero, ¿acaso nos estabas siguiendo?"

"Creo que es algo obvio, dieron una buena pelea contra estos mercenarios. Hablando de eso, ¡Atrapae winki!" _**dijo mientras levantaba la varita con lo cual todos los winkies en el suelo de repente les aparecieron esposas y bolas con cadena.**_

"Eso es suficiente, ahora me debo ir" **_la Bruja estaba lista para desaparecer en humo pero se detuvo cuando Cupido habló._**

"Espera, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras?" _**preguntó la joven.**_

"Es probable que Eastwood los vigile, es mejor si me mantengo oculta." **_respondió la enmascarada, entonces llevo su mano hacia donde estaba su oreja como si presionara algo por unos momentos,_** "Será mejor que me vaya, si acaso se meten en más problemas estaré cerca" _**añadió.**_

 _ **Convocó una espiral de humo con lo cual desapareció frente a sus ojos sin dejar rastro.**_

"Es bueno saber que tenemos una sombra siguiéndonos" **_dijo Tina._**

"Supongo, nos salvo el trasero" **_dijo Shaira con un tono no tan animado pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacerlo notar un tos proveniente de el líder de los mercenarios llamó la atención de todos._**

"¿Qué?" _**vio alrededor y notó que 1) estaba en el suelo encadenado y 2) todos sus hombres estaban igual con sus prisioneros libres,**_ "¿Qué en todas las provincias de Oz significa esto? ¡Demando una explicación!"

"Niebla mágica, muy peligrosa en esta época del año" **_dijo Ulises, con lo cual se dirigió a las demás,_** "Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino"

"Será mejor no alejarnos mucho, el camino es algo estrecho" _**dijo Darling refiriéndose a la entrada al Bosque Embrujado,**_ "Será mejor que hagamos dos filas"

"Muy bien, Darling y yo iremos al frente para ver nadie nos sorprenda" _**dijo Shaira.**_

 _ **Sin objeciones ellas lideraron el camino con sus amigas siguiéndolas por detrás, tenían cuidado de no pisar a los winkies caídos en medio del camino pero eran demasiados por lo cual escucharon quejas de estos mientras pasaban sobre ellos a lo que se disculparon.**_

"¡No me dejen aquí!" **_gritó el líder winkie,_** "¡Se arrepentirán de enfrentarse a Eastwood!"

* * *

 ** _Mientras más se adentraban en las profundidades del Bosque Embrujado, la atmósfera era cada vez menos agradable. Los árboles muertos que decoraban el camino con su madera gris y formas de la corteza que parecen caras en agonía eran algo perturbadoras._**

 ** _La luz del Sol solo podía pasar en ciertos huecos entre las ramas de los árboles, a veces pequeños para solo un haz de luz y en ocasiones grandes como si alguien hubiera abierto tragaluces en medio del camino. El sonido del crujir del viento con las ramas de los árboles cubría el ambiente haciendo que si alguien de repente hiciera un ruido no se notaría entre los sonidos naturales del bosque._**

 ** _Ninguna clase de conversación estaba tomando lugar durante buena parte del recorrido ya que todos estaban en cierto nivel preocupados de que una emboscada sucediera en este lugar. Se podría decir que las únicas que no se encontraban así eran Darling y Shaira._**

 ** _Darling notó que desde la pelea contra los winkies ella estaba algo rara por lo que decidió hablarle._**

"Hey Shaira, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Te noto algo rara"

"No, solo estoy vigilando y asegurarme de que todos estén seguros" **_respondió la joven._**

"Igual yo, pero siento que hay algo más" _**dijo Darling.**_

 _ **Shaira miró hacia atrás hacia sus amigos de Oz y hablo.**_

"Bien, pero no quiero que lo escuchen. Es vergonzoso" **_dijo susurrando._**

"Sea lo que sea, lo puedes hablar. Ya sea conmigo o tus amigos"

"Contigo basta" **_Shaira tomó un respiro, caminaron unos pasos más adelante pero no demasiado, y hablo,_** "Solo estuve pensado en lo que pasó hace rato"

"Los winkies"

"Exacto, yo solo me lance frente a ellos con la esperanza de espantarlos. En su lugar arruiné el elemento sorpresa y provoqué que nos capturaran"

"Hey, no fue tu culpa que pasara eso. Había más winkies de lo que esperamos y nos superaron en número" **_dijo Darling. Hubo un crujido en los árboles._**

"Tal vez, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo que hice casi nos cuesta todo. Solo es gracias a la vigilante que estamos bien, sino estaríamos atadas y Oz perdido"

"Pero no es así" _**dijo firmemente Darling,**_ "Todos estamos bien, si, tal vez tomaste un decisión impulsiva y pudo haberse planeado mejor la situación. Pero un error no significa que no eres capaz de mejorar" **_un crujido más._**

"Pero no debo cometer errores en situaciones así, no es un juego. Oz depende de nosotros y no quiero que le pase nada a nadie en especial a-" **_se dio la vuelta para ver los demás, pero el paisaje que vio no era para nada agradable,_** "¿Tina?"

 ** _Ellas dos estaban solas, en medio del Bosque Embrujado. Los demás no estaban a la vista._**

"¡Tina! ¡Ulises!"

"¡Apple! ¡Cupido!"

 _ **Ambas llamaban a sus amigos, pero entonces hubo otro crujido y antes de que lo supieran unas figuras descendieron desde los cielos y las agarraron con sus patas. Trataron de gritar pero rápidamente las figuras les pusieron un pañuelo en la boca con lo cual perdieron la consciencia.**_

* * *

 _ **Darling se sentía como si un carruaje la hubiera atropellado al despertarse del sueño en el que se encontraba tratando de comprender el lugar en el que estaba. Sintió que alguien la ayudaba a sentarse y que le hablaba con una suave voz. Mientras recuperaba la consciencia las palabras que escuchaba tenían más sentido y lo que veía ya no era borroso, sino que desde su perspectiva se veía muy bien.**_

"Darling, gracias a Grimm que estas despierta" **_dijo Apple aliviada de que su amiga estuviera bien. Darling por otro lado recuperaba su compostura sobre la situación en la que se encontraban._**

"¿Qué sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos en medio del bosque y entonces..." **_decía la joven mientras trataba de levantarse,_** "Ustedes no estaban"

 ** _Darling empezaba a darse cuenta de sus alrededores, primero observó_** _ **a Tina y Ulises ayudando a Shaira a componerse con Cupido no tan lejos de ellos lo que la alivio ya que al menos aún seguían juntos, pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho ya que notó unas barras metálicas alrededor de todos ellos. Se encontraban atrapados en una jaula lo suficientemente grande para los 6 de ellos y que pudieran pararse.**_

"¿Cómo terminamos aquí?"

"Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que fueron ellos" **_dijo Cupido señalando a sus captores._**

 _ **Al mirar hacia afuera Darling vio a un par de monos voladores haciendo de guardias en esta prisión en la que se hallaban, mirando hacia los árboles muertos del Bosque Embrujado en este claro en el que se hallaban.**_

"Debieron usar una forma diluida de esencia de amapola para dormirnos, con la potencia suficiente para noquearnos pero sin el riesgo de dormirnos para siempre" _**dijo Ulises.**_

"Aunque no sirvió con nosotros dos" **_dijo Tina,_** "Pero sus pañuelos evitaron que pudieran pedirles ayuda, y esas manos peludas. Ugh"

"También tomaron todas nuestras mochilas y armas" **_dijo Apple. Afuera en una pila estaban las mencionadas mochilas junto las varitas y la espada de Darling,_** "¿Cómo supieron que estábamos ahí? Los winkies no tuvieron tiempo de contactar a Eastwood"

"La Bruja Misteriosa mencionó que Eastwood nos estaba vigilando" _**dijo Cupido.**_

"Y hablando de ella dónde estaba cuando los monos nos capturaron. Dijo que nos cuidaría la espalda y minutos después nos atrapan" _**dijo Shaira molesta por lo que pateo la jaula con la cual los demás salvo Darling la miraron con temor por la acción,**_ "¿Qué? No es cómo si estuviéramos al borde de un precipi-Lo estamos, ¿no es así?" **_preguntó a lo cual asintieron con Tina apuntando hacia lo que es la puerta._**

 _ **Miró hacia abajo, directo al precipicio, en el cual al fondo se hallaba un río. La caída no era tanto el problema pero los rápidos que se hallaban ahí eran una complicación mayor, y parecía que la corriente de este iba en dirección hacia una catarata.**_

"Eso si que dificulta el plan de escape" **_dijo la joven._**

"Aunque abramos la puerta, si salimos no hay suficiente espacio para maniobrar y evitar caernos" **_explicó Ulises._**

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada" _**dijo Darling poniéndose más impaciente el mayor tiempo que están atrapadas.**_

 ** _Apple al ver esto trató de calmarla,_** "Lo mejor será relajarnos y pensar, así encontraremos una solución"

"Muy bien" _**empezaron a calmarse y pensar en soluciones, en ese momento a Darling se le ocurrió una idea,**_ "Era tan obvio, si abrimos la puerta alguien lo suficientemente atlético puede subir al techo de la jaula, derribar a los monos por atrás y sacar a todos los demás"

"Eso suena como una buena idea. ¿alguien sabe cómo abrir cerraduras?" **_preguntó Tina a lo cual Cupido levantó la mano._**

"Blondie me enseño un par de trucos, puedo hacerlo desde aquí"

"Yo puedo derribar a uno esos simios por detrás, pero necesitaría ayuda con el otro" _**dijo Shaira.**_

"Yo te acompaño" **_dijo Darling,_** "Aunque aún necesitamos una forma de sacar a los demás, ya que dudo que nosotras dos podemos darle vuelta a la jaula"

"Pueden usar el hechizo de levitación, si trabajan juntos puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para darle vuelta" _**propuso Ulises.**_

"Creo que este plan puede funcionar" **_dijo Apple,_** "Cupido, empieza con lo tuyo"

 _ **Con ello Cupido empezó a abrir la cerradura con un pasador para el cabello que tenía, teniendo paciencia con sus movimientos. Este plan parecía que iba bien mientras miraban como la joven trabajaba, pero entonces escucharon una respiración pesada. Al voltearse vieron a los monos voladores mirándolas, claramente enojados.**_

"¿Crees que escucharon lo que dijimos?" **_susurró Apple, a lo cual los monos_ _asintieron_ , **"Maldiciones"

 ** _Es por eso que nunca cuentas tu plan de escape en frente de tus captores. Con ello los monos comenzaron a sacudir la jaula con lo cual todos se agarraron de una de las barras para mantenerse de pie._**

"No les gusta que duden de sus capacidades" **_dijo Shaira._**

"Lo siento"

 _ **Mientras eso sucedía, Cupido seguía ocupada con la puerta sin darse cuenta de los monos completamente concentrada en su trabajo.**_

 _ **Los monos entonces pararon, decidiendo que ya era suficiente castigo para ellas, pero no se voltearon ya que en esta ocasión iban a hacer bien su vigilancia.**_

"Cupido" **_dijo Ulises llamando la atención de la joven para que se detuviera._**

"Shhh, ya casi lo tengo. Esos simios no verán lo que los va a golpear"

 _ **Con ese comentario los monos estaban listos de empezar a sacudir la jaula nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión más fuerte. Pero entonces los simios se quedaron paralizados un momento, los jóvenes confundidos al ver eso, hasta que los primates cayeron de espaldas dejando ver al atacante: La Bruja Misteriosa.**_

"Hasta que apareces" _**dijo Shaira aún algo molesta,**_ "¿Dónde estabas cuando los monos nos atraparon?"

 ** _La Bruja Misteriosa les pasó sus cosas a través de las rejas con cuidado._**

"Disculpen por eso, pero esperaba que ustedes salieron solos de este aprieto. No podía arriesgarme a que Eastwood me viera" **_dijo la enmascarada, susurrando un hechizo de levitación para poder levantar la jaula a un lugar más seguro pero este solo rebotó en las barras metálicas,_** "Metal anti-magia"

"¿Eso existe?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Se usa en las prisiones" _**comentó Ulises,**_ "Esta jaula claramente es muy vieja, pudo obtenerla de un almacén o anticuario"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" **_preguntó la joven rubia._**

"¡Eureka!" **_expresó con emoción Cupido volteando hacia sus amigos,_** "La cerradura está abierta, ¿en qué momento llegó ella?" _**dijo refiriéndose a la Bruja Misteriosa.**_

"Creo que se me ocurrió una idea" _**dijo la Bruja con lo cual levantó su varita y empezó su encantación.**_

 _ **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un tobogán translucido apareció en la puerta de la jaula, empezando ahí y terminando más adelante en el río, antes de llegar la caída de las cataratas.**_

"Esto debería de ser suficiente" **_dijo la vigilante manteniendo su varita en lo alto brillando,_** "Recomiendo ir uno a la vez, prefiero no presionar demasiado la proyección"

"Antes de bajar por el tobogán me gustaría saber donde termina. Digo, creo que sería sencillo que nos flotaras hasta donde estas" **_dijo Shaira y la verdad es que tiene buenos puntos._**

"Eastwood estará aquí pronto, será mejor que estén lejos para entonces. Irán a una orilla donde encontrarán una cueva, es un atajo al Castillo de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste"

"¿Y lo sabes por qué?"

"Ozma me lo dijo, por favor no hay mucho tiempo" _**dijo casi suplicando.**_

 _ **Darling lo consideró por unos momentos, no había razones para dudar de donde estaban las alianzas de ella pero el hecho de que hacia honor a la parte 'Misteriosa' de su nombre hacia que surgieron dudas, pero al final solo había una respuesta razonable.**_

"No tenemos otra opción, ¿quién va primero?"

 ** _Cupido levantó la mano,_** "Siempre me gustaron los toboganes"

 _ **Con ello se acomodó en la resbaladilla y empezó a deslizarse, disfrutando del recorrido. Cuando llegó a la orilla tuvo un aterrizaje suave en la arena. Mientras se levantaba vio a la corriente frente a ella, había una gran separación entre ambos lados del río, detrás de ella había una gran pared de roca.**_ _ **Miró en la dirección de donde vino y vio a la jaula en el risco.**_

"¡Chicos, todo está bien!" **_gritó para que la escucharan, por suerte con la catarata más adelante las demás pudieron apenas escucharla._**

 _ **Al escuchar eso, las demás siguieron una por una. Primero Apple, luego Darling y después Tina que incluso dijo 'Uiiii' mientras se deslizaba. Antes de que Ulises se acercara al tobogán, la Bruja Misteriosa llamó su atención.**_

"Hey, ¿crees que me puedas cuidar esto?" _**dijo entregándole una clase de medallón con dos letras M en este,**_ "Estoy segura de que les será de utilidad para guiarse"

"Muy bien" **_dijo tomando el medallón y yendo en dirección al_** ** _tobogán, deslizando a la seguridad de la orilla con las demás._**

"Creo que sigo yo" **_dijo Shaira,_** "Espero que la próxima aparezcas con más anticipación"

"Creo que eso será un problema" **_dijo una voz masculina. Al voltearse la Bruja Misteriosa vio cara a cara a Ethan Eastwood,_** "¿Así que esta es la famosa Bruja Misteriosa? Esperaba que fueras más alta"

"Vete" **_dijo la vigilante a Shaira mientras mantenía su concentración para mantener estable el tobogán. La joven con ello se subió a este y comenzó su descenso._**

"¿Tanto orgullo tienes que no quieres que vean como te derrotan? Wow, ni siquiera yo soy tan egocéntrico" **_Ethan sacó su varita y lanzó varias ráfagas consecutivas de magia._**

 _ **La Bruja Misteriosa pudo esquivar varias de estas, pero una en particular le llegó a la muñeca. No la hizo tirar su varita, pero hizo que perdiera la concentración lo suficiente provocando que el tobogán en el que se hallaba Shaira se desvaneciera mientras ella seguía en él cayéndose en el río.**_

"¡SHAIRA!" _**gritó Tina preocupada al ver eso. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar cosas de su mochila.**_

"Parece que la niña tiene miedo de perder a su peluche, pobre de ella" **_dijo Ethan al escuchar eso,_** "Pero ambos tenemos otros asuntos de que preocuparnos, ¿no crees?"

 _ **Ambos se pararon firmemente, esperando a quien va a hacer el primer movimiento. Ambos con sus varitas apuntadas al otro, mirándose fijamente.**_

 _ **Siento que se van a quedar así unos momentos por lo cual nos enfocaremos en Shaira. Ella trataba de nadar, acercarse a la orilla, pelear contra la corriente pero entre el caos no podía pensar muy bien que podía hacer.**_

 _ **Darling estaba lista para saltar en el momento justo cuando Shaira estuviera más cerca para agarrarla, de ese modo esperando cambiar su curso con el impulso para que ambas llegaran al otro lado de la orilla.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto sin que lo notaran Tina se había puesto un chaleco salvavidas que infló al jalar del cordón, y acomodó un par de hélices en la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas, dejando su mochila tirada en la arena.**_

"Espero que tenga cuerda suficiente" _**se dijo a si misma mientras saltaba al río.**_

"¡Tina, no!" **_expresó Apple al ver lo que su amiga acababa de hacer. Las demás compartieron su preocupación cuando se dieron cuenta de lo mismo._**

"Parece que se puso su equipo de emergencia" **_dijo Ulises._**

 ** _Tina, a la sorpresa de todo, comenzó a nadar contra la corriente del río en dirección a Shaira._**

"¿Cómo hace eso?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"Tiene unas helices de cuerda, se supone que solo es por si cae al agua para que salga rápido y no se oxide en esta" _**explicó el espantapájaros,**_ "Pero no se si será lo suficientemente fuerte para ambas"

 ** _Mientras tanto, en el risco, Ethan y la Bruja seguían mirándose fijamente, esperando quien daría el primer ataque. El viento era suave sin un solo sonido en el aire. La Bruja veía la varita que tenía Ethan, hace años le perteneció la Bruja Malvada del Este, ahora lo tiene su hijo lo que significaban malas noticias. Más poder y sin la necesidad de anunciar sus ataques, a diferencia de ella que debía por lo menos susurrar los hechizos._**

 ** _Cuando una rama débil a lo lejos en el Bosque Embrujado se cayó debido a su vejez, es cuando la batalla comenzó._**

 _ **Ethan comenzó con una ráfaga de disparos, cada uno teledirigidos hacia ella. Los que no pudo esquivar los desvío con un muro mágico que invocó. Contraatacó con bolas de fuego hacia él, a lo cual con un hechizo de viento los direccionó hacia ella.**_

 ** _Esquivó sin dificultad los proyectiles, pero se dejo abierta a un ataque eléctrico._**

"Eso si que es electrizante"

 _ **Gracias a su traje pudo soportar buena parte del ataque pero entre la concentración que uso para el tobogán y la ventaja que tenía su oponente no podía ver manera de ganar esto por lo cual decidió emprender una retirada. Levantó su varita y cerró los ojos.**_

"Iluminae" **_dijo creando una luz cegadora aturdiendo por un momento a Eastwood._**

 ** _Con la intención de huir para luchar otro día iba a desaparecer en una nube de humo, pero una tacleada desde atrás evitó esto. De repente los monos voladores estaban sobre ella, obstruyendo su movimiento._**

"Al fin hacen algo bien, pónganla en la jaula rápido" _**dijo Ethan mientras le quitaba su varita,**_ "Tú serás mi entrada al castillo"

 _ **En lo que es la parte de abajo, todos estaban preocupados por Tina y Shaira para darse cuenta de lo que pasó allá. Tina se impulsaba para poder llegar hasta Shaira nadando contra la corriente.**_

"Te tengo" _**dijo Tina cuando la alcanzó, agarrándola con cuidado para que no se separara de ella mientras trataba de dirigirse hasta donde el resto de sus amigos se hallaban.**_

 _ **Ahora se dirigían en favor de la corriente pero yendo en diagonal para con suerte terminar en la orilla sin llegar a las cataratas. Desgraciadamente cuando parecía que estaban cerca las helices de Tina dejaron de funcionar.**_

"No, no ahora"

 _ **Cuando Shaira se dio cuenta de ello trató de nadar por las dos para evitar perder el impulso, Tina con las fuerzas que tenía se le unió. Entre ambas apenas y lograron llegar a la orilla a salvo. Los demás se les acercaron para ayudarles a levantarse y ver si estaban bien.**_

"Eso si fue intenso, ¿no crees?" **_dijo Tina tratando de alivianar la situación, pero entonces Shaira la abrazó inmediatamente. Tina estaba sorprendida ya que usualmente ella es la que da los abrazos sorpresa._**

"No hagas algo tan peligroso de nuevo" _**susurró Shaira.**_

 _ **Tina le devolvió el abrazo mientras decía,**_ "Tenía que salvarte, lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario"

"Perdona, si no hubiera-"

"No es tu culpa" **_Tina la interrumpió,_** "Todo esta bien, todo estará bien. Solo debemos continuar"

"Muy bien, como digas preciosa" ** _continuaron su abrazo unos momentos más,_** "Ya me puedes soltar, estoy bien"

"No puedo" **_dijo aún con una sonrisa en la cara que se veía algo forzada,_** "Me oxidé"

"¿Eso es grave?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"En mi mochila hay una lata de aceite, pónganlo en mis articulaciones" _**dijo Tina.**_

 _ **Ulises encontró la lata de aceite y prosiguió a hacer lo que se le dijo, permitiendo que Tina comenzara a moverse con más normalidad liberando a Shaira del abrazo.**_

"Gracias, ¿ahora qué hacemos?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta, creo que deberíamos esperar a que la Bruja Misteriosa nos acompañe" _**dijo Apple.**_

"Creo que eso será un problema" _**dijo Shaira señalando al risco, en donde todos vieron algo extremadamente malo.**_

 _ **La Bruja Misteriosa estaba atrapada dentro de la jaula, con los monos voladores llevándola en dirección al castillo.**_

"¿Cómo paso eso?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"Ethan Eastwood apareció de repente, es la razón por la que el tobogán se fue" **_dijo Shaira,_** "No puedo creer que él la derrotó"

"¿Ahora cómo encontramos ese atajo?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Esperen un segundo, lo tengo" _**dijo Ulises sacando el medallón,**_ "La Bruja Misteriosa me lo dio, dijo que nos serviría para guiarnos"

"A menos que sea una brújula, dudo que sea de mucha ayuda. No hay un camino hacia arriba cerca" _**dijo Darling.**_

 _ **Pero entonces, este comenzó a brillar y vibrar. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba cuando el medallón de repente comenzó a flotar y se dirigió hasta la pared, incrustándose en esta. Esperaron unos momentos y hubo un temblor, y de pronto una cueva apareció.**_

"Creo que debemos ir por ahí" **_dijo Tina._**

 ** _Todos sin cuestionar nada más, se adentraron en la cueva con Ulises entrando al final con el medallón de nuevo en mano, cerrando la entrada detrás de él. La cueva era oscura pero por suerte uno podía ver hacia donde iba._**

"No se separen" **_dijo Darling._**

 _ **No tardaron mucho en ver una luz al final del túnel a la cual se dirigieron. Al salir de este terminaron en un claro, y frente a ellos su destino. El Castillo de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste, este se encontraba sentado sobre una montaña conectado por un puente de piedra. No había nada de vegetación a los alrededores aunque hubieran pasado años desde que alguien habitó este castillo.**_

 _ **Un escalofrío pasó por los cuerpos de todos al ver el lugar, la magia oscura residual era muy grande.**_

"Será mejor que continuemos" **_dijo Apple, con lo cual reanudaron su camino._**

* * *

Esta sería la última actualización antes de que terminen las vacaciones y empiecen las clases, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


	7. El Castillo del Oeste

Espero que la espera para este capítulo no haya sido muy larga, sin más que decir aquí lo tienen.

* * *

 _La sala privada de la Princesa Ozma era uno de los lugares más silenciosos en todo Oz, en lo alto de una de las varias torres del palacio de la Ciudad Esmeralda, ya que ella solo venía a este en casos de emergencias cuando necesitaba concentrarse. Estaba equipado con un gran escritorio en donde cabían una gran cantidad de artilugios y papeles con varios otros libros, una fotografía de un hombre viejo, una ventana para que entre la luz natural evitando que estuviera en completa oscuridad y un gran libro abierto en su propio estante._

 _ **¿Soy yo o acaso ese libro esta escribiéndose solo?**_

 _No estas alucinando Brooke. Ese libro el el Gran Libro de Registros de Oz, una reliquia antigua que anteriormente estaba en posesión de Glinda la Buena pero hoy en día su hogar es en esta sala. Este libro registra lo que pasa en Oz día a día desde los tiempos del Autor de este mundo, pero este continua registrando las historias de este mundo por sí solo._

 ** _Wow, eso si que es viejo. Pero si acaso registra todo lo que pasa en este mundo, ¿no significaría que ella podía haber sabido de los planes de Eastwood antes de que los llevará a cabo?_**

 _La cosa es que este libro, a diferencia de ti, sigue las reglas de no interferencia._

 _Decide que muestra y que no, ya que si un personaje supiera algo que no se supone que sepa entonces la historia pierde su curso._

 _Pero a Ozma todavía le sirve para saber que le pasa a las chicas, ya que al parecer el libro le permite saber eso._

 ** _Yo veo eso demasiado conveniente si me preguntan, ¿para qué tener algo que sabe todo si no te dice lo que necesitas saber?_**

 _Así es como funcionan las cosas, además de que su Cuadro Mágico esta siendo usado por alguien más en este momento. Eso es un invento creado por la mismísima Ozma que le permite ver lo que ella pida en Oz._

 ** _¿Cómo televisión?_**

 _Si acaso pudiera reproducir en vivo las vidas de los habitantes de Oz y su historia desde su habitación, si._

 ** _¿Una mezcla de reality shows y documentales? Suena como el Canal de Historia._**

 _Ya fue suficiente plática expositoria, será mejor que continuemos con la historia._

 ** _Tienen razón. Ozma se encontraba extremadamente ocupada en el momento, usando uno de esos anteojos con varias lentes para magnificar más lo que ve uno mientras trabajaba en una clase de caja. Suspiró de desesperación cuando unas chispas comenzaron a salir._**

"No de nuevo. Necesito tener esto listo rápido" **_se dijo a si misma,_** "¿Me pregunto como le irá a los demás?"

 ** _Se acercó al Gran Libro de Registros para leer lo que podía ver, y lo que leyó no la calmó mucho._**

"No" _**dijo al enterarse lo que le paso a la Bruja Misteriosa,**_ "Espero que ellos puedan hacer algo" **_dijo refiriéndose a los jóvenes que fueron a por Ethan._**

 ** _Ella estaba altamente preocupada por su seguridad, no debió haber mandado niños a enfrentarse a alguien tan peligroso. Lo peor es que ella no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Aunque sus heridas ya habían sanado en la mayoría ella era de más utilidad aquí, construyendo el plan B por si acaso fallan en su misión._**

"¿Cómo mantuviste el orden por tantos años?" _**dijo a la fotografía en blanco y negro de su padre. Era un hombre algo mayor, a su lado se hallaba su madre en un vestido blanco y una varita en mano. Al parecer el incidente de tornados original desapareció, y ella al ser tan joven tenía pocos recuerdos de él salvo de algunas sonrisas y momentos felices. Aceptaba el hecho de que no era un líder perfecto pero aún así logro que todos se sintieran a salvo durante un largo tiempo. Después de todo lo llamaron maravilloso.**_

"¿Qué dirías si me vieras ahora?"

"Creo que estaría orgulloso" _**dijo una voz joven, al voltearse Ozma vio a Judy que había entrado sin hacer ruido alguno,**_ "Perdón, quería decirte que paso algo"

"Ya lo sé, lo leí" **_dijo señalando al libro._**

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" **_preguntó la niña._**

"Tú sigue viendo lo que pasa, yo seguiré trabajando en la Trampa. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien"

 ** _Con ello Judy se fue hacia dónde estaba antes y Ozma continuó con su trabajo._**

"Todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo"

* * *

 ** _El camino hacia el castillo no fue complicado, solo fue el encontrar el camino y seguirlo. No, lo que tenía preocupados a nuestros héroes en estos momentos era el estado en el que se hallaba la persona que los rescató de la jaula._**

"No me gusta el hecho de que abandonamos a la Bruja Misteriosa" _**dijo Tina,**_ "Ella nos salvó y por ello fue atrapada"

"No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para ayudar, además después de conseguir la varita volveremos con Ozma y ella ideará un plan para salvarla" _**dijo Darling tratando de hacer que no se preocupen tanto,**_ "Tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que podemos hacer en el momento"

"Tienes razón, obtenemos la varita y la salvamos junto al resto de Oz" **_dijo Apple apoyando a su amiga, mejorando los ánimos de todos._**

"Gracias por apoyarme" **_le dijo Darling a la joven._**

"Cualquier cosa por ti" **_al darse cuenta de como sonaba eso, Apple se puso algo nerviosa,_** "Ya sabes, porque eres mi amiga y haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos"

"Oh, esta bien" **_dijo Darling. Había un poco de decepción en su voz, pero creo que lo manejo bien._**

 ** _Apple por otro lado se sentía nerviosa, no sabía de donde eso había salido._**

"Apple, vamos enfócate en lo importante" **_pensó la joven para calmarse,_** "Ahora no es momento de pensar en, lo que sea que fue eso"

 _ **Parece que Apple todavía tiene que descifrar algunas cosas sobre ella, pero desgraciadamente este no era el momento.**_

 _ **Al acercarse al puente que llevaba hacia el Castillo de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste, vieron un par de figuras grandes y robusta en la entrada del puente, cada uno sentado en una silla.**_

"¿Qué no se supone que el castillo estaba abandonado?" _**dijo Cupido.**_

 _ **Estas figuras, al notar a personas acercarse, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se levantaron para recibirlos. Al hacer esto mientras más los jóvenes se acercaban al puente notaron más de las características de estas criatura. Tenían cabeza de tigre con cuerpo de oso, y una garras tan afiladas como de leones. Al caminar en erguido en dos patas dejaban ver que eran muy altos, lo que los hacían ver más intimidantes. Ambos se quedaron ahí parados, solo mirando hacia ellos.**_

"¿Qué clase de criatura son esas?" **_preguntó Apple en un susurro._**

"Son Kalidah, los depredadores más peligrosos en todo Oz" _**respondió Ulises.**_

"¿Cuál es el plan para derrotarlos?"

"Correr y esperar que se caigan en un barranco" _**dijo Tina.**_

"Oh" _**dijo Cupido.**_

 _ **El Kalidah solo continuo viéndolos, examinándolos como si se preguntaran cual de ellos sería el mejor para la cena. Pero entonces vieron algo que llamó la atención de ambos.**_

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" _**dijeron al mismo tiempo con una voz grave, sorprendiendo a los ozianos.**_

"¿Pueden hablar?" **_preguntó Shaira._**

"Claro que sí, pero prefiero no gastarlo en presas" **_dijo el Kalidah de la izquierda, claramente no tenía la mejor actitud._**

"A mi no me molesta hacerlo" **_dijo el de la derecha._**

"¿No se supone que los Kalidahs son incapaces de hablar?" _**preguntó Tina.**_

"Dice la mocosa de hojalata" _dijo el izquierdo._

"No todos los Kalidahs somos tontos" _dijo el derecho._

"¡Respondan ahora qué tienen ahí!" **_dijeron señalando el medallón en la mano de Ulises._**

"¿Esto?" _**les mostró el medallón que la Bruja Misteriosa le había dado, permitiendo que este le diera una mejor inspección. Al notar lo que es sus ojos amarillos se abrieron de sorpresa.**_

"¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!" **_exigieron saber._**

 _ **El hecho de que un par de bestias antropomórficas que sabes que te pueden arrancar la cabeza como si fueras una muñeca de trapo te griten tan cerca de tu cara puede hacer que cualquiera quiera irse corriendo y gritando. Ulises no es como cualquiera, el se quedo paralizado de miedo ante las bestias frente a él. Darling trató de hablar pero fue callada por uno de ellos de inmediato.**_

"Más te vale decirnos donde lo obtuviste" _dijo el izquierdo._

"O sino te comeremos" _dijo el derecho._

 ** _Las demás también se hallaban intimidadas por la intensidad del habla de las bestias, Tina y Apple tratando de esconderse detrás de Shaira y Darling y Cupido detrás de Ulises. Considerando que en Ever After High es difícil que uno se encuentre con criaturas peligrosas para Cupido es más fácil asustarse al estar frente a frente con un par de ellas, a diferencia de Darling o incluso Apple que saben manejar estas situaciones mejor (en especial Darling)._**

 _ **Por suerte Cupido pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para notar que Ulises estaba paralizado de miedo mientras ambos animales lo veían con esos ojos que uno siente atraviesan su alma, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ayudarle para que se calmara.**_

 _ **La joven puso mano en el hombro del joven de manera reconfortante lo cual no paso desapercibido por le chico, con solo una mirada y una sonrisa le dijo que se calmara, que están aquí con él.**_

 _ **Ulises tomó un par de respiro y finalmente habló.**_

"M-Me lo dieron, dijeron que lo protegiera"

"¿Quién lo dijo?"

"La Br-Bruja Misteriosa"

 _ **Entonces el Kalidah derecho le quitó la posesión del medallón en un movimiento rápido y empezó a oler este junto a su compañero, como si buscara una esencia en particular. Al terminar de hacer su segunda inspección se quedaron con el medallón.**_

"Parece que la heredera te confío esto, por una razón que no comprendo. Y todos estos años que creí que vendría en persona" _dijo el izquierdo._

"¿De qué habla?" **_preguntó Ulises._**

"La Bruja Malvada del Oeste me dejo como una contingencia por si acaso su plan fallaba, el rogó que se uniera y la Bruja por pena lo hizo mi compañero" _dijo el derecho._

"La hija de la Bruja fue llevada lejos por seguridad y crecería para seguir su legado, yo cuidaría el castillo siendo el único que puede decir quien puede pasar la barrera gracias a la antigua gobernante del Oeste, con este medallón como la llave. Y ambos fuimos confiados con esto" _**explicó mejor el izquierdo.**_

"¿Crees que eso era de Will?" **_murmuró Tina._**

"Creo, no conozco a más hijas de la Bruja del Oeste" **_dijo Shaira,_** "¿Cómo lo obtuvo la vigilante? Eso no lo sé"

"¿Eso significa que podemos pasar?" **_preguntó Apple con la esperanza que no hubiera más obstáculos en su camino._**

"Tal vez, creo que sí" _dijo el Kalidah derecho. Por un momento parecía que las cosas serían realmente sencillas_ _,_ "¿Qué dices compañero?"

"No exactamente" **_detesto cuando dicen eso,_** "Hay una prueba que deben pasar ya que no están con la heredera" _explicó el izquierdo._

"Déjeme adivinar, ¿nos va a hacer 3 preguntas y si las contestamos bien nos deja pasar?" **_dijo Darling._**

"Yo pensaba en unas vencidas, pero supongo que le arrancaría los brazos a este muñeco de trapo" _dijo el Kalidah derecho._

"Esta es la situación, solo pueden pasar a través de este puente. Y la única ayuda que tendrán será una pregunta que pueden hacernos a uno de nosotros" **_empezó a explicar el izquierdo._**

"Y la barrera mágica es irrompible, así que no piensen en volar" _dijo el derecho._

 ** _En el lugar donde estaban sus sillas entonces aparecieron un par de puertas sin manija._**

"Una de estas puertas lleva a la varita de la Bruja del Oeste-"

"Y la otra al peor lugar en todo el reino de Oz"

"Escojan una puerta, pero no pueden volver atrás-"

"Una vez dentro, no hay salida"

"Ambos protegemos las puertas-"

"Como unos guardias reales"

"Y para saber qué puerta es la correcta-"

"Deben de escoger sabiamente-"

"La pregunta que nos van a hacer"

"Parece sencillo, y lo es"

"Excepto que solo uno de nosotros dice la verdad, mientras que el otro miente"

"Yo no sé qué haría si fuera ustedes"

 ** _Este acertijo para cualquiera sería intimidante, pero por fortuna Ulises no era cualquiera. Empezó a analizar la situación. Existía un 50% de posibilidades de que una de las puertas fuera la correcta y solo puede hacer una pregunta, pero existía el riesgo de que mintieran. Por suerte se le ocurrió la pregunta perfecta._**

"¿Si acaso fueras tu compañero, por qué puerta me dirías que fuera para obtener la varita?" **_preguntó Ulises._**

 ** _Los Kalidahs no esperaba una pregunta tan específica._**

"¿A quién le preguntas?"

"A cualquiera, no importa"

"Bueno, si yo fuera él, te diría que la puerta que él cuida es la correcta" _dijo el derecho._

"Exacto, es la mía sin duda" _dijo el izquierdo._

"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Escojo... la puerta de la derecha" **_eso sorprendió a los Kalidahs._**

"Esa el la puerta correcta" _dijo el izquierdo._

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" _preguntó el derecho._

"Sencillo. Si acaso tu fueras el que dice la verdad lo que dijiste sería una mentira porque responderías honestamente lo que tu compañero mentiroso diría, por lo cual la respuesta sería lo opuesto a lo que tu dijiste"

"Por otro lado, si tu fueras el mentiroso me dirías lo que tu compañero honesto diría pero sería una mentira, por lo cual la respuesta también sería lo opuesto a lo que dijiste. ¿Entienden?"

 ** _. . ._**

 _ **Creeeo que lo explicó bien, el problema es que yo no le entendí nada. Y los presentes allá tampoco parecía que podían comprender la lógica detrás de su, lógica. Siento que debí prestar más atención.**_

"Solo pasen, preferimos no tener dolores de cabeza antes del almuerzo" _dijo el Kalidah de la izquierda._

 ** _Con ello, el Kalidah de la derecha se quitó del camino y tomó el medallón de su compañero. Lo acercó a la puerta y este se transformó en la manija permitiendo que esta se abriera. Dentro de esta vieron parte de una habitación algo oscura varios estantes llenos de libros._**

 ** _De una a una fueron entrando con cuidado con Ulises al final, antes de entrar el Kalidah izquierdo le habló._**

"Cuidaremos la puerta hasta que salgan, y prometan que le darán la varita a la heredera cuando la vean"

"Gracias por el aviso, por cierto fue un muy buen acertijo el que hicieron" **_dijo Ulises mientras pasaba por la puerta y el Kalidah la cerraba._**

"Me agrada el chico" **_dijo el Kalidah derecho a lo cual el izquierdo sonrió._**

"Habla por ti"

* * *

 _ **Al cerrarse la entrada mágica, la fuente de luz que iluminaba el lugar se fue dejándolos casi a oscuras.**_

"Creo que encontré las cortinas" **_dijo Shaira con lo cual las jaló permitiendo que algo de luz solar entrara a la habitación para que pudieran ver bien el lugar provocando que el polvo en estas se dispersara haciendo que todos empezaran a toser. Cuando se recuperaron de ello pudieron examinar el lugar._**

 ** _Estaban en una de las muchas salas dentro del Castillo de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste y se notaba de inmediato el hecho de que el lugar ha estado abandonado desde hace años. Las telarañas cubrían cada esquina de la gran habitación, en esta había como ya dije estantes con varios libros de hechizos ahí, pero también había un par de pociones realmente viejas que probablemente ya expiraron su fecha de caducidad. Pero al centro de todo se hallaba lo que buscaban._**

 ** _Reposando en una mesa de madera, se hallaba un estuche largo y delgado con siluetas de fuego verde decorándolo, y al lado de este había una papel doblado. Apple se acercó y desdobló el papel para leer lo que estaba escrito ahí._**

"'Espero que sepas que hacer si fracaso. Tu madre'. Incluso ella tenía dudas de que este plan funcionara"

"O que era tan peligroso que podrían, bueno, ya saben lo que paso" **_dijo Tina._**

"Esa es otra razón por la que no debemos permitir que Ethan obtenga esto. No debemos dejar que esto se repita" _**dijo Darling mientras tomaba el estuche.**_

"¿No sabes que no debes tomar cosas ajenas?" _**dijo una voz masculina muy familiar.**_

 _ **Darling y Apple se voltearon y vieron a Ethan Eastwood aquí en persona. Los demás se acercaron a ellas para proteger la varita mientras apuntaban con sus propias varitas en dirección a Eastwood. Darling sacó su espada y se puso en posición de combate.**_

"Esa no es manera de recibir a alguien, en especial en la casa de tu tía" **_decía completamente despreocupado, sin siquiera sacar ninguna varita._**

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" **_preguntó Darling._**

"La puerta estaba abierta, solo pase por ella nada complicado" **_respondió Ethan,_ **"Admito que fue difícil lidiar con esos animales de allá afuera pero por suerte entre mi varita y los monos creo que los maneje muy bien, estarán durmiendo por un rato"

"No des ni un paso, Eastwood" **_dijo firmemente Apple._**

"Saben, creí que serían una mayor amenaza a mis planes pero hasta ahora solo han sido una gran ayuda. Me abrieron la entrada al castillo y ahora me van a dar la varita" _**dijo con confianza.**_

"¿Por qué haríamos algo así? Somos más que tú" **_dijo Shaira._**

"1) Yo soy más poderoso que todos ustedes. 2) Tengo la varita de mi madre, lo que me hace todavía más poderoso. 3) Tengo algo que intercambiar. ¡Tráiganla!" _**ordenó Ethan con lo cual sus monos voladores trataron de entrar por la puerta. A la vez. Quedándose atascados.**_

"Así no, pasen de lado inútiles. 1 en 1. Descerebrados" _**expresó con frustración Eastwood,**_ "Los animales no sirven de nada" _ **Eso parece haber tocado un nervio en Shaira ya que esta parecía que iba a hacer algo impulsivo y atacarlo, por suerte Tina puso su mano en su hombro calmándola antes de que pasará algo que elevara el peligro de la situación.**_

 _ **Los monos voladores pudieron pasar por la puerta, y estos cargaban a la Bruja Misteriosa todavía enmascarada.**_

"¿Qué le hiciste?" **_dijo Darling enojada._**

"La versión leve de la esencia de amapolas, estará dormida un rato pero no para siempre. Necesitaba un rehén en buenas condiciones después de todo"

 _ **La situación era realmente tensa, nuestros héroes comprendían la importancia de el artefacto que tenían en su posición y lo peligroso que era que cayera en las manos de este brujo malvado, pero tampoco podían dejar a quien las salvo en varias ocasiones en manos de su enemigo.**_

"Saben, les haré más fácil que se decidan" **_dijo Eastwood mientras en un rápido movimiento sacó la varita del Este y la apunto hacia la Bruja Misteriosa,_** "Denme la varita o sino ella lo va a pagar, después seguirán ustedes y cuando tenga ambas varitas todo Oz"

 ** _Parecía que las opciones se les habían acabado ya que con la menor provocación Ethan podía hacerle daño a su prisionera._**

"¿Cómo sabemos que no le harás daño a nosotros o a ella si te damos la varita?" _**dijo Apple.**_

"Muy bien, les doy mi palabra de que no les haré nada realmente malo a ustedes AHORA, después de todo sufrirán junto al resto de Oz al final"

 _ **Darling consideró lo que podían hacer, pero se dio cuenta que la única salida que tenían ahora mismo sería confiar en su palabra, lo cual era imposible en este punto pero ¿qué otra opción tenían? Sería complicado el ganarle en una pelea ya que en realidad ninguno de ellos era un profesional en la magia.**_

 _ **Darling suspiró, molesta de que no podían hacer nada más.**_

"Esta bien, libérala y te damos la varita" **_dijo sin bajar su espada. Las demás la miraron sorprendidas de que haya aceptado._**

"¿Qué haces? No puedes confiar en él. Y si tiene ambas varitas es fin del juego para todos" _**dijo Shaira.**_

"Lo sé, pero si queremos vencerlo necesitamos a alguien que sepa de magia, y ella es nuestra mejor opción" **_dijo mientras sostenía firmemente el estuche de la varita._**

 _ **Miro a Apple como si esperara su permiso para continuar, ella simplemente asintió, con lo cual continuo con sus ojos fijos en Eastwood.**_

"Avancen" _**ordeno a los monos con lo cual estos volaron cargando a la Bruja Misteriosa hacia donde están los demás.**_

"¡Alto!" **_dijo Ethan con lo cual sus monos se detuvieron con lo cual Darling se detuvo de inmediato, antes de poder hacer algo más el hechicero continuo hablando,_** "Lánzame el estuche y mis monos soltaran a tu amiga"

 _ **La irritación de Darling con el sujeto solo crecía cada vez más,**_ "Sin trucos"

"Lo prometo" _**dijo con una sonrisa que nadie creyó que fuera sincera ni por un segundo.**_

"A la de 3" **_dijo Darling mientras se preparaba para pasarle la varita lista para que las cosas salieran_ _mal_** , "Una, dos,... tres"

 ** _Lanzo el estuche con lo cual Ethan lo agarró con su mano libre, al mismo tiempo que los monos voladores les entregaban a la Bruja Misteriosa sin problemas. Tina y Apple la agarran y revisan si esta bien._**

"Ya ven, palabra cumplida. Ahora vuelve con tus compañeros" **_dijo despreocupado._**

 _ **En ese momento Darling sacó rápidamente su espada y corrió hacia él, esperando que lo inesperado de esta acción le pudiera permitir ejecutar su plan: retener a Ethan y desarmarlo, confiando de que sus amigas se encargaran de los monos.**_

 _ **Desafortunadamente Eastwood tenía una muñeca rápida y con su varita logró derribarla hacia atrás.**_

"¿Qué pensabas conseguir con eso exactamente? Porque si me preguntas solo lograste que me molestara, pero para demostrarles que no guardo rencores, les dejaré un regalito" _**dijo mientras agitaba su varita.**_

 _ **De repente toda la habitación se cubrió de contenedores como los que los monos voladores llevaban cuando atacaron la escuela, pegados a las paredes y con un reloj corriendo creando un gran ruido de tick-tok en la habitación.**_

"Y para asegurarme que no se vayan" _**con otro movimiento, hubo un click distintivo de cerraduras cerrándose,**_ "Nadie excepto yo saldrá, y para asegurarme de ello"

 _ **Levantó su varita y de repente un aura cubrió a los monos voladores, estos asustados no sabían que pasaba mientras flotaban en contra de su voluntad y eran lanzados hacia nuestros héroes dejándolos en el suelo. Aprovechando esto Eastwood se fue por la puerta en la que todos habían entrado anteriormente.**_

"Que tengan una buena siesta" _**al pasar con la varita entonces la puerta se cerró, dejando a nuestros héroes atrapados sin salida.**_

* * *

Espero que les siga gustando la historia, es muy apreciado para mí el hecho de que sigan leyéndolo. Espero que la escuela no sea un gran obstáculo.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


	8. No Hay Lugar Como el Hogar

Un placer el verlos nuevamente por aquí, espero que no les haya molestado tanto el cliffhanger, como sea continuemos.

* * *

 _La desesperación lleno rápidamente la habitación mientras nuestros héroes buscaban una salida de la trampa mortal en la que se hallaban. Los monos voladores dejados atrás por su amo entraron en pánico volando por todos lados gritando lo que no hacía más sencillo la búsqueda de salidas ya que las puertas estaban cerradas sin la posibilidad de abrirlas._

 _Shaira y Darling trataron de derribar la puerta sin éxito alguno, mientras que Ulises y Cupido intentaban abrir una de las ventanas y Tina trataba de despertar a la Bruja Misteriosa junto a Apple pero parecía que iba a seguir dormida un buen tiempo. Entre el sonido de los explosivos de amapola y los gritos de los monos era difícil concentrarse para poder pensar en otra manera de salir que no estuviera bloqueada._

"Odio a ese brujo de segunda, cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré un golpe en la cara de seguro" **_dijo Shaira._**

"¿Acaso no hay pasajes secretos o algo por el estilo? Son comunes en castillos abandonados" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Tal vez, yo busco en el librero" **_dijo Tina con lo cual empezó a tirar libros indiscriminadamente del librero dejándolos en el suelo. Al ver eso a Ulises se le ocurrió una idea._**

 ** _Comenzó a revisar los libros que tiraba buscando uno en particular, dejando de lado los de magia oscura o pociones, al final agarró uno con el título 'Magia para Munchkins'._**

"Esto podría tener algo para abrir cerraduras" _**dijo mientras revisaba el índice buscando el hechizo.**_

"¿No hay algo para derribar puertas?" **_preguntó Darling._**

 ** _Ulises leía una sección sobre magia de cerraduras, pero no encontró lo que buscaba,_** "Dudo que funcione, aquí dice que esa clase de hechizo solo es rota por quien la realizó y también protege las puertas aumentando su resistencia"

 _ **A Cupido entonces se le ocurrió una idea,**_ "¿Qué dice sobre las ventanas?"

 ** _Ulises continuó leyendo y le respondió,_** "Es necesario un hechizo secundario para aumentar la resistencia de-"

 ** _Antes de que terminara la oración, Cupido tomó una gran enciclopedia y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó en dirección de la ventana. Un gran ruido se produjo al romperse el vidrio asustando aún más a los monos voladores, provocando que en medio de su pánico uno de ellos se chocara contra uno de los varios libreros provocando que este cayera, por poco evitando ser aplastado pero con una de sus alas siendo atrapadas por el peso de este haciendo que produjera un chirrido de dolor._**

 ** _Apple miró hacia afuera y observó al salir por la ventana uno podía quedarse en un tejado cercano sin peligro de heridas por salto._**

"Eso funcionará" **_dijo Apple que tomó una de las cortinas y con ella quitó los pedazos de vidrio del marco para luego colocarla con cuidado sobre esta para evitar heridas innecesarias,_** "Darling, ayúdame a llevar a la Bruja Misteriosa. Después iremos uno a uno con cuidado"

 _ **El tiempo se acababa mientras sentían que los el reloj que escuchaban en las bomba iba más rápido, pero esos solo eran los nervios. Darling fue la primera en salir cargando con cuidado por sí misma a la vigilante mientras saltaba hacia la seguridad del tejado. La siguió Apple, luego de ella fue Cupido, dejando a los ozianos solos con los monos.**_

 _ **Tina entonces notó la situación en la que estos animales se**_ ** _encontraban, uno de ellos con un ala atrapada por el librero caído y el otro desesperado por rescatar a su compañero sin mucha suerte._**

"Pobrecillo" _**dijo Tina al ver a estos animales en peligro,**_ "Nos encargaremos de esto, tu ve con las demás" **_le dijo a Shaira, con lo cual ella junto a Ulises trataron de levantar el librero que era más pesado que el promedio, pero considerando que técnicamente hablando ninguno de ellos dos tenía mucho en el departamento de músculos o fuerza fue un esfuerzo honorable pero no muy útil._**

 ** _Shaira no ignoro esto, y al ver la cara de preocupación del mono por su amigo, fue a ayudarles._**

"Permítanme" **_dijo Shaira mientras se acomodaba para levantar el librero._**

"Shaira, es peligroso para ti estar aquí" _**dijo Tina preocupada.**_

"Igual que para estos dos, ni siquiera ex-lacayos de Eastwood se merecen esto. A la de 3 levantamos todos juntos, bien. 1, 2, ¡3!"

 ** _Los 4 usaron todas sus fuerzas, permitiendo que esta vez levantaran el mueble lo suficiente para que el mono pudiera liberar su ala. Aún tenía mucho dolor y parecía que no iba a poder volar, pero por fortuna su amigo con cuidado lo cargo y se lo llevó volando fuera de la habitación._**

"Problema resuelto, ahora salgamos de aquí" **_dijo Shaira mientras el trío de Oz salía de peligro._**

 _ **Primero salió Shaira ya que era la única que quedaba que estaba en riesgo de dormirse, le siguió Tina y al final salió Ulises, este apenas saliendo justo cuando las bombas dentro explotaron esparciendo toda la esencia y polen de las amapolas por la habitación. El impulso provocó que Ulises fuera impulsado más violentamente, pero por fortuna fue atrapado por Shaira en el tejado.**_

"Gracias"

"No te preocupes, es como cargar una pluma" _**dijo Shaira mientras lo dejaba ir con cuidado para que se parara. Todos ya estaban en el techo a salvos, solo quedaba un problemita.**_

"¿Ahora cómo bajamos?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

 _ **Considerando que estaban a una gran altitud, parecía que no podían ir a otra parte del castillo en donde se encuentran y parece que el puente esta del otro lado del castillo significando que aunque estuvieran a buena altura no pueden saltar, es una buena pregunta que preguntar.**_

"Mejor esperemos a que la vigilante se despierte, ella deberá tener un tobogán de agua o algo así para llevarnos hasta-Ouuaagh" **_decía Shaira hasta que fue interrumpida por un bostezo. Uh-oh._**

"Shaira, ¿estás bien?" **_pregunta Tina preocupada._**

"No te preocupes preciosa, me siento de maravilla" **_decía con un tono somnoliento,_** "Tanto que creo que daré una pequeña-" _**con ello se cayó dormida siendo atrapada apenas por Tina para que no se golpeara la cabeza.**_

 _ **Las demás al presenciar esto se preocuparon por Shaira y confundidos en cómo sucedió.**_

"¿Cómo paso esto?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"No lo sé, por la corriente de viento el polen no debería llegar hasta donde-¡Achoo!" _**decía Ulises hasta que fue interrumpido por un estornudo, con eso se dio cuenta de algo,**_ "Es mi culpa, fui el último en salir, la explosión me alcanzó junto con algo del polen y cuando Shaira me atrapó debió inhalarlo"

 ** _Las chicas de Ever After High se alejaron un poco de Ulises por precaución, pero Tina no se movió ya que a ella no le afectaban las amapolas y acomodó a Shaira con cuidado en el suelo. Ulises se alejó de la joven con un sentimiento de culpa._**

"Tina, lo siento, no fue mi intención-"

"No es tu culpa, ella siempre nos cuido a todos, incluso cuando nos metíamos en problemas" **_dijo Tina mientras acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza de Shaira, sintiendo el suave pelaje entre sus dedos._**

"Debe haber una manera de contrarrestar los efectos, ¿verdad?" **_dijo Apple._**

"Si, pero necesitas tener una gran habilidad y conocimientos mágicos. Y aunque alguien con ese poder conociera nuestra situación dudo que pudieran enviar una nevada mágica tan lejos de la Ciudad Esmeralda, y el tiempo es clave" **_explicó el joven._**

 ** _Pero por fortuna Cupido había recordado algo importante._**

"¿Qué hay de un beso de amor verdadero? En nuestro mundo eso rompe hechizos de sueño" **_mencionó Cupido, inadvertidamente provocando que Apple y Darling se sonrojaran ya que recordaron lo que paso entre ellas en el Juego de Dragones._**

"No ha habido reportes de eso funcionando aquí nunca" **_señaló Ulises._**

"Vale la pena intentarlo" ** _dijo Tina, que decidida a no perderla se acercó a ella y delicadamente conectó sus labios con los de ella. En ese momento un flash de luz se produjo sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Cupido ya que ella estaba segura de que funcionaría. Ulises nunca había presenciado algo así, y Apple y Darling, digamos que no esperaban esto._**

 ** _Tina, al terminar de besarla, le dio_** ** _espacio esperando a que funcionara. En ese momento los ojos de Shaira se abrieron y dio un bostezo._**

"¿Acaso ya derrotamos a Eastwood?" _**dijo mientras veía lo que había a su alrededor recuperando sus sentidos,**_ "¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy acostada? ¿Y por qué todos me miran así?"

 _ **Tina de inmediato la abraza a lo cual Shaira le devuelve el abrazo sin problemas.**_

"No que me este quejando, ¿pero alguien me puede decir qué sucedió?"

"Al parecer cuando me atrapaste inhalaste algo de polen de amapola y te dormiste" **_explicó Ulises._**

"Pero gracias al beso de amor verdadero de Tina te despertaste" **_explicó Cupido._**

"Tu siempre buscando excusas para besarme" **_dijo Shaira._**

"¿Cuándo necesite una?" **_dijo Tina mientras se besaban de nuevo._**

 _ **Por otra parte, Apple y Darling seguían sorprendidas. Yo estoy sorprendida que ellas están sorprendidas, quiero decir es tan obvio que yo ni siquiera las describí como novias porque creí que sus acciones son suficientes para deducir que Tina y Shaira eran novias.**_

 ** _Pero antes de que pasara otra cosa, alguien más comenzó a despertarse. La Bruja Misteriosa se empezó a levantar._**

"Chicas, miren" _**dijo Ulises señalando a la vigilante que se estaba recuperando de su siesta.**_

 _ **Apple se acercó a ella para ayudarl**_ _ **e. Shaira y Tina terminaron de besarse y esta le ayudo a su novia a ponerse de pie.**_

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?" **_preguntaba aún hay confundida. Parecía que su modulador de voz o lo que sea no funcionaba con lo cual se escuchaba solo su voz natural._**

"Estamos en el techo Castillo de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste" **_dijo Apple._**

"Lo último que recuerdo es a Eastwood y luego todo es... muy borroso" **_dijo la vigilante pero en esta ocasión haciendo su voz más ronca. Parece que no quiere que sepamos como se escucha._**

"Él obtuvo la varita de la Bruja del Oeste, y apenas pudimos escapar de la trampa que nos dejo cuando se fue" **_explicó Darling._**

"¿Ahora qué hacemos? No sabemos a dónde se fue él" _**dijo Shaira. Pero entonces, por medio del dispositivo que la Bruja Misteriosa tenía en su oreja esta recibió un mensaje.**_

"Silencio, necesito escuchar esto" _**dijo la Bruja Misteriosa mientras escuchaba con cuidado a su compañera.**_

'Que bien que ya estás a salvo' **_dijo su compañera por el comunicador,_** 'Estamos en serios problemas ahora mismo. Eastwood al parecer va en camino a la Aldea Munchkin en su escoba'

"Me informaron que Eastwood va a la Aldea Munchkin" **_dijo la Bruja a las demás._**

"¿Por qué hasta ahí?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"¿Venganza? Ahí fue donde su madre fue aplastada después de todo" **_dijo Ulises._**

'Mejor se apuran, Ozma ya casi tiene lista la Trampa, pero ella aún no está en condiciones de luchar. Te esperaré ahí cuando este lista'

"No, quédate donde estás" **_decía la vigilante, pero su contacto ya había colgado. Aunque tenga una máscara se puede ver que tiene una expresión de molestia._**

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta la Aldea Munchkin? Literalmente este al otro lado del reino" **_dijo Shaira._**

"Por fortuna aún tengo-" **_decía mientras buscaba su propia varita, desgraciadamente no la tenía,_** "¿dónde quedo mi varita?"

"Debieron quitártela mientras te tenían cautiva" **_dijo Apple._**

"Sin ella me siento desnuda, y no de la manera divertida" **_... esta es mi única oportunidad de hacer esta broma._**

 ** _¡Mwah! ¡Buenas Noches a Todos!_**

 _Brooke._

 ** _Lo siento, pero debía hacer esa referencia al menos una vez._**

 _Mejor continua narrando la historia._

 ** _Okay, por suerte aún las demás tenían sus varitas básicas por lo cual Darling le dio la suya._**

"Creo que esto te sería de más utilidad a ti"

"Gracias, supongo que Ozma les dijo de un hechizo que serviría para transportarse grandes distancias"

"¿No dijo que era de último recurso por la inestabilidad mágica?" **_señaló Tina._**

"Si, pero considerando la situación es lo único que tenemos. Todos acérquense"

 ** _Todos entonces se acercaron salvo Ulises lo cual lo notó._**

"Creo que aún tengo algo de amapola en mí, por lo cual es mejor que me quede por aquí" **_dijo el joven._**

"Permíteme" **_dijo mientras levantaba la varita y suspiró una palabra,_** "Aspiro"

 _ **Una ráfaga liviana de viento sopló sobre él durante varios segundos, pasando por todo su cuerpo y llevándose los restos de polen de amapola lejos de todos.**_

"Gracias" **_dijo Ulises mientras se acercaba a las demás._**

"Muy bien, levanten sus varitas hacia el centro y repitan conmigo 'Burbum Flotae' a la vez. 1, 2, 3-"

"¡Burbum Flotae!" _**dijeron todos. Con ello una burbuja pequeña se formó en el centro que se fue expandiendo, cada vez más grande. Tina lo tocó, y en lugar de explotar la superficie de la burbuja esta su dedo atravesó la superficie transparente. Al hacerse más grande la burbuja cubrió a todas encapsulándolas dentro de esta.**_

"¿Ahora cómo manejamos esto?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Déjemelo a mí" **_dijo la Bruja Misteriosa, que empezó a mover su varita permitiendo que la burbuja se elevara llevando a todos con esta._**

 _ **Se elevaron por encima del Castillo de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste en dirección hacia el Este. Desde abajo los Kalidahs que se estaban en el suelo se levantaron y los vieron con la esperanza de que hicieran pagar al intruso que los derrotó, los monos voladores que se encontraban en los árboles compartían el mismo sentimiento queriendo que derrotaran a Eastwood. Por otra parte mientras iban sobre el Bosque Embrujado los mercenarios winkies los vieron y estos aún seguían resentidos, en especial el líder del grupo.**_

 _ **Pero por ahora nuestros héroes estaban concentrados en llegar a la Aldea Munchkin antes de que sea demasiado tarde para detener a Eastwood.**_

* * *

 _ **La Aldea Munchkin disfrutaba de un mediodía altamente pacífico, como todos los mediodías que ha tenido esta Aldea desde su fundación con muy pocas excepciones, una de ellas fue cuando la Bruja Malvada del Este atacó hace varios años hasta que una casa la aplastó, lo mismo había pasado apenas ayer solo que sin el caos mágico de un villano.**_

 _ **Desafortunadamente, hoy sería otro de esos días que se volvería en un día no tan pacífico a causa de un villano. En este caso Ethan Eastwood, que iba en su escoba voladora. Esperen, ¿está es la primera vez que lo vemos usar su escoba en toda esta aventura?**_

 _Creo que sí, pero al ser hijo de una bruja lo veo lógico que sea dueño de una._

 ** _Solo digo, es algo inusual que hasta ahora la use._**

 _Tal vez no tuvo la necesidad de usarla antes. Pero no deberías desviarte de la historia, en especial en el clímax._

 ** _Perdona, es que estoy muy nerviosa. No pude ayudarles en ningún momento como antes._**

 _Calma hija, todo saldrá bien._

 _Después de todo, la historia aún no termina._

 ** _Tienen razón, disculpen por la interrupción, ahora a continuar con la historia._**

 ** _Ethan Eastwood volaba en su escoba en picada en dirección al centro de la Aldea Munchkin en donde los habitantes estaban desarmando la casa de los 3 Osos que estaba en medio de la plaza. No se como Cupido podrá explicar eso a la familia de osos._**

 ** _Los munchkins al ver que el brujo llegaba, se escondieron rápidamente en sus casas huyendo con miedo. Eastwood realizo un aterrizaje con gracia y comenzó a dar su monólogo de villano._**

"La Aldea Munchkin. Esto me trae recuerdos, recuerdos terribles de un niño que estaba en la Ciudad Esmeralda jugando divirtiéndose con una varita que le dio su madre, esperando a que esta volviera a por él cuando terminara de destruir todas las regiones en Oz con excepción de la Ciudad Esmeralda para que ella con su hermana gobernaran todo el país. Pero entonces recibe las noticias de que su madre fue aplastada por una casa voladora"

"A partir de ahí la vida del niño fue miserable, y aunque se vengó de la responsable el mismo día se sintió vació. Estuvo en el fondo del agujero y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que debía de vengarse de todos que no sería feliz. Y todo esto empezará aquí mismo, primero Oz será ruinas, y cuando eso pase, tal vez vaya a otros mundos. Y ustedes serán testigos"

 _ **Eastwood sacó ambas varitas del Oeste y Este alzándolas lo más alto que pudo. Empezó su encantación en una lengua ya no hablada por nadie en ninguno de los mundos de cuentos de hadas. Una nube oscura comenzó a alzarse sobre la Aldea cubriendo el Sol.**_

 _ **Entonces varios rayos y truenos empezaron a tronar. Por las planicies de Oz los tornados empezaron a devastar todo a su paso, por fortuna no parece que se forman muy cerca de algún lugar habitado, al menos por ahora. Ethan por su parte estaba flotando irradiando una aura verde/carmesí a causa de la cantidad de poder que estaba usando.**_

"Que empiece el show"

* * *

 _ **Nuestros héroes, mientras tanto, ya se hallaban por encima del camino amarillo que iba de la Aldea Munchkin hasta la Ciudad Esmeralda, teniendo algo de turbulencia a causa de los vientos pero sin desviarse, aunque mientras más se acercaban más difícil era de controlar por lo que optaron a aterrizar en medio del Camino Amarillo.**_

 _ **Veían la nube alzarse sobre la aldea, aterradas antes lo que podría pasar.**_

"¿Cuál es el plan?" **_preguntó Shaira a la Bruja Misteriosa._**

"Mi contacto me dijo que la Trampa casi estaba lista, solo debemos esperar" **_dijo la vigilante._**

"¿Qué es 'la Trampa' exactamente?" **_preguntó Cupido._**

"Un dispositivo que Ozma empezó a trabajar después del ataque en la escuela, cuando activado todo aquel que este cerca de esta pierde su capacidad de hacer magia temporalmente. Es nuestra única oportunidad de detener a Eastwood" _**ella presionó el dispositivo en su oreja para comunicarse con su contacto,**_ "Estamos en las afueras de la aldea, ¿dónde estás?"

'Cerca'

 _ **Entonces escucharon el galope de un caballo, miraron en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y vieron al corcel con una niña cabalgándolo con una mochila en su espalda. El caballo era inusual ya que este cambiaba de colores cada cierto tiempo, cuando primero lo observaron era azul y cuando este se paró era morado.**_

"Hola chicas" _**dijo la joven, que al bajarse del corcel todas vieron que era...**_

"¿Judy?" **_dijeron al unísono._**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" **_preguntó Ulises._**

"Ozma me mandó, aquí está la Trampa" **_decía mientras sacaba el aparato de su mochila. Era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y con la forma de una también, hecha de metal ligero para que no pesara mucho. En la parte de arriba tenía un par de ventanillas que parecían que se abrían hacia afuera, y con un cable largo que llegaba hasta un botón rojo en un panel a parte._**

 ** _Siento que vi eso en una película de cazadores de fantasmas._**

"¿Por qué viniste tú sola? ¿Dónde está Will?" **_preguntó Shaira._**

"Larga historia" **_dijo sin en realidad responder la pregunta,_** "Cuando Eastwood este cerca presiona el botón, eso debería bloquear su capacidad mágica. Ahí es donde deben atraparlo, solo hay un problema. Necesitarán quitarle una de sus varitas primero"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Ahora mismo el poder de Eastwood es demasiado grande, deberán quitarle una de las varitas para que funcione. Después de eso estará indefenso"

"Muchas gracias, ahora será mejor que te pongas segura" **_le dijo la vigilante a la niña,_** "Vuelve a Ciudad Esmeralda, ahí estarás segura"

"Pero-"

"Ve, por favor" _**dijo con su voz normal.**_

"Muy bien, solo ten cuidado"

 _ **Judy se subió nuevamente al corcel de color amarillo y antes de irse les dijo a sus amigas,**_ "Patéenle el trasero de mi parte"

 ** _Con ello la niña se fue en el corcel color verde. A este mundo si que le gusta el verde._**

"Al menos ya tenemos algo con que vencerlo" **_dijo Tina._**

"Ahora solo necesitamos un plan para quitarle una varita a Eastwood" **_dijo Darling._**

"Lo pensamos en el camino, tenemos que apurarnos" _**dijo la Bruja Misteriosa con lo cual se dirigieron al ojo del desastre.**_

* * *

 _ **Nuestros héroes llegaban a la Aldea Munchkin y observaron el pánico ocasionado por Ethan Eastwood. Los ciudadanos estaban escondidos es sus hogares con miedo de salir por los vientos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Observaron a Eastwood flotando en el centro de la aldea rodeado por los vientos y escombros voladores, pero ninguno de estos lo golpeaban ya que parecía que estaba protegido por un escudo mágico.**_

"Esta formando el tornado principal, una vez completo destruirá toda la Aldea y los demás tornados devastarán el resto de Oz" _**exclamó la Bruja Misteriosa.**_

"Necesitamos un plan" _**dijo Cupido, con lo cual todos voltearon a ver a Ulises esperando que tuviera un plan.**_

"Lo siento, pero no tengo un plan. Un ataque sorpresa funcionaría pero esta protegido, necesitaríamos estar cerca para quitarle una varita pero no podemos mientras esta allá arriba y no tenemos el poder suficiente para una pelea sostenida contra él"

 _ **Pero por fortuna, a Shaira se le ocurrió un plan.**_

"Creo que tengo un plan, y no, no es uno de mis planes que salen mal, se los aseguro. Pero necesitaremos convencer a los munchkins de ayudarnos" _**dijo la joven.**_

"Te escuchamos" **_dijo Darling._**

* * *

 _ **Eastwood veía a su alrededor, el terror y destrucción que el provocaba en el corazón de todos. La satisfacción de sentir que finalmente te vengaras de todos, se sentía bien para él. El poder que tenía ahora mismo era inmensurable y nadie lo podría detener. Para él todos eran hormigas y no eran dignos de su atención.**_

"¡Fuego!" _**escuchó, y entonces vio una gran cantidad de escombros yendo en su dirección.**_

 _ **Se hizo cargo de esta con facilidad, pero entonces vio que varios otros iban en su dirección por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo, rompiendo su concentración e interrumpiendo el hechizo del tornado dándoles a nuestros héroes algo más de tiempo.**_

 _ **Al ver de donde vino observó a un grupo de munchkins con varias catapultas, junto a ellos se encontraban Cupido, Ulises, Darling y Apple.**_

"¿Enserio creen que unas piedrecillas podrán detenerme? Debieron quedarse dormidos. Al menos así no se darían cuenta del ¡final!" **_dijo mientras lanzaban un ataque mágico hacia ellos. Todos pudieron esquivarlo rápidamente pero las catapultas fueron destruidas._**

 ** _Pero mientras hacia eso, más escombros fueron hacia él, estos cortesía de la Bruja Misteriosa. Estos le dieron fuerte, sin herirlo más que en su orgullo._**

"Debí terminar contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¡Traidora!" **_exclamó mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de ataques hacia ella, pero la vigilante los esquivaba sin problemas,_** "Y para que tus amiguitos no sean molestia..." _**con un movimiento hizo aparecer al grupo de mercenarios winkies, liberados y confundidos.**_

"¡Ataquen a los mocosos!" _**exclamó Eastwood. El líder winkie al ver a Darling supe contra quién quería pelear.**_

"Ya lo escucharon muchachos, ¡al ataque!" _**exclamó su líder con lo cual cargaron contra nuestros héroes mientras que Eastwood tenía un duelo contra la Bruja Misteriosa.**_

 _ **Ambas peleas comienzan con la ventaja aparentemente para los malos, con Eastwood atacando sin parar a la vigilante mientras que los winkies tenían ventaja numérica contra los héroes.**_

"Retírense" **_dijo Darling a los munchkins que se retiraron a otra parte de la aldea._**

 ** _Darling nuevamente no tenía problema alguno para derribar a los winkies, mientras que Apple, Cupido y Ulises usaban sus varitas para paralizar los que podían. Darling avanzaba, desarmando y noqueando a los mercenarios que tenían el terrible juicio de tratar de enfrentarla, hasta que se encontró nuevamente con el jefe winkie._**

"¿Lista para el round 2?" **_dijo el winkie tratando de hacer que su rival se molestara, pero Darling no tendría nada de eso._**

"Trata de no hacer trampa esta vez" _**respondió la joven, con lo cual las armas de ambos chocaron en combate.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, con los Cupido, Apple y Ulises las cosas eran algo más complicadas, ya que los winkies ya empezaban a ser demasiados para ellos.**_

"¡Retirada!" **_exclamó Apple, con lo cual los 3 se retiraron a otra la parte siendo seguidos por los winkies._**

 ** _Llegaron a un callejón, donde parecía que los winkies los habían acorralado, estos estaban colocados bajo un techo de hojalata inestable. Todos ellos. Creo que tengo una idea._**

 _Hija._

 _ **Por favor, prometo que no tendrán heridas graves.**_

 _Brooke._

 ** _Solo esta vez, no he hecho nada en toda la historia._**

 _'sigh' Bien, pero ten cuidado._

 ** _Gracias._** ** _Entonces, por los fuertes vientos el techo se desplomó sobre los winkies, estos al tratar de hacerse para atrás se cayeron como un efecto domino. Con ese tiempo extra a Ulises se le ocurrió algo que podría ayudarles mucho._**

"Junten sus varitas y digan Atrapae winkie" **_siguieron sus instrucciones y los 3 exclamaron,_** "¡Atrapae winkie!"

 _ **Con ello, todos los winkies derribados fueron encadenados sin oportunidad de escapar.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, la batalla entre el líder winkie y Darling continuaba, y en esta ocasión Darling estaba ganando. El mercenario empezaba a preocuparse.**_

"¡Señor, ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" _**decía, pero nadie le iba a ayudar. Con un par de movimientos más, Darling lo desarmó.**_

"Gané" _**dijo Darling. Entonces las cadenas mágicas llegaron hasta ahí y capturaron al último winkie.**_

 _ **Pero la amenaza estaba lejos por terminar, ya que la batalla entre Eastwood y la vigilante seguía. La Bruja Misteriosa apenas podía escapar de los ataques ya que el cansancio la empezaba a afectar, parando en medio de la plaza.**_

"¿Acaso ya te cansaste? ¡Eres débil! Pero pronto se va a aca-" **_decía Eastwood listo para atacar, pero entonces Shaira en forma animal le dio un placaje desde atrás._**

 ** _Esa era la señal, con lo cual la Bruja Misteriosa avanzó hacia ellos y en medio de la confusión trató de tomar una de las varitas de Eastwood._**

"¡BASTA!" _**exclamó, provocando una gran energía mágica haciendo que todos fueran propulsados lejos de él,**_ "¡ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES! Ya verán lo que les-" _**y entonces él se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una varita.**_

"¿Buscabas esto?" _**dijo la Bruja Misteriosa, cuya cara a causa de la explosión ahora estaba expuesta revelando que era no otra que Willona West, que en este momento estaba en posesión de la varita de su madre, la varita de la Bruja Malvada del Oeste.**_

 ** _Eastwood no perdió tiempo y lanzó una ráfaga de magia carmesí en su dirección, Will lanzó una ráfaga similar pero de color esmeralda. Ambos haces de luz chocaron en el medio. Ninguna iba a ceder, todo el destino de Oz y posiblemente de los demás mundos de cuentos de hadas dependía de este duelo._**

 ** _Si esto fuera un combate de uno a uno entonces no sabría decir quien ganaría, pero por suerte Will no estaba sola._**

"¡Ahora!" **_dijo Will, con lo cual Tina desde su escondite lanzó la Trampa hasta los pies de Eastwood. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que Tina la activó._**

 _ **Las ventanillas de este se abrieron y provocaron una clase de pulso, haciendo que la magia de Eastwood dejara de funcionar. Will redujo el poder de su ataque para que este solo noqueara a Ethan, y el rayo esmeralda al golpear al brujo sin poder lo mando hacia atrás dejándolo en el suelo.**_

 _ **El cielo se despejó completamente, dejando pasar la luz del Sol. Los vientos se calmaron y todos los tornados se fueron, nadie fue lastimado.**_

 _ **Oz está a salvo.**_

* * *

 _ **Ozma había mandado a la guardia real a la Aldea Munchkin, ellos empezaron a reconstruir la aldea que era el lugar más dañado por toda esta situación. Estos también tomaron en custodia a Eastwood, asegurando las varitas del Este y el Oeste que Will les entregó.**_

 _ **En el camino de regreso hubo algo de plática, en especial por el hecho de que Will era la Bruja Misteriosa. Ella se resignó al hecho de que ellos 6 conocían su secreto pero por fortuna ninguno iba a decir nada.**_

 _ **Will antes de entrar a la Ciudad Esmeralda se separó de las demás, no explicó el porque y dijo que pronto lo sabrían. Al abrirse las puertas fueron recibidos por una celebración de los habitantes de la ciudad apenas pudiendo caminar, por fortuna fueron convocados por Ozma a su palacio. Y ahí todos esperaron a ella durante un buen rato, y aquí es donde retomamos la historia.**_

"Hey Cupido, ¿cómo estás?" **_preguntó Ulises algo nervioso._**

"Bien, solo me preguntó para qué nos mandó a llamar Ozma. Espero que sea para decirnos que encontró una manera de hacer que volvamos a casa" **_respondió la joven._**

"Si, espero que pronto encuentre una manera. Personalmente espero que sea un portal que pueda abrirse y cerrarse cuando uno quiera. Para poder visitarlos o que ustedes nos visiten"

"Eso sería bueno, personalmente quisiera poder realmente ver la Ciudad Esmeralda"

"Si quieres, si acaso vuelves, yo te lo puedo enseñar. Incluso podríamos ir a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos" **_dijo Ulises. Cupido, al ser astuta en esta clase de asuntos, se dio cuenta que trataba de decir._**

"Sería bueno, y yo te podría mostrar algunos de mis lugares favoritos en Ever After" **_respondió Cupido con una sonrisa. Ulises también sonrió. Parece que esto irá muy bien._**

 _ **Por otra parte, Apple y Darling, aunque no dijeran ni una palabra porque se sienten incómodas hablando de eso, piensan lo mismo. Piensan como Tina logró despertar a Shaira con un beso de amor verdadero. Piensan que eso es un reflejo de lo que les pasó a ellas y que lo que tienen Tina y Shaira podrían, algún día, tenerlo ellas. Esto estaba presente especialmente en Apple, ya que vio que, de alguna manera, era posible, posible que le guste Darling y que pudieran ser algo más que amigas.**_

 _ **Durante este viaje, no importaba qué viera, para ella Darling era la mejor vista posible. Eso significaba algo ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Y ahora pasamos de un par de lesbianas a otro par, que actualmente estaban detrás de una cortina en un, wow ¿enserio? Amo estos juegos de palabras.**_

 _ **Estaban dentro de una clase de closet. Oh my Grimm. Se estaban tomando de las manos con miradas tiernas.**_

"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente. Tenía miedo" **_dijo Tina._**

"Hey, preciosa. Mírame, todo esta bien. Soy una chica fuerte" _**respondió Shaira.**_

"Lo sé, estoy feliz de que todo saliera bien al final"

"Si, tu nos salvaste a todos. Y a mi me salvaste 2 veces de manera exclusiva"

"Por favor, no fue para tanto" **_respondió Tina algo avergonzada._**

"Me siento como una princesa salvada por su caballero en armadura brillante"

"¿Este caballero obtiene un beso?"

 _ **Shaira no habló, solo se inclinó y la beso con mucho cariño. Y accidentalmente tocó una palanca que provocó que un viejo proyector comenzara a funcionar, haciendo que todos los presentes las vieran besuquearse en grande. En mi opinión es muy tierno y gracioso. En especial al ver las caras de Apple y Darling, uno sabe lo que piensan ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Ozma entonces entró a la sala y al ver esto simplemente se acercó a la cortina.**_

"Disculpen" **_dijo Ozma hacia las chicas, estas se dejaron de besar al notar lo que pasaba._**

"Ignoren a las lesbianas escondiéndose detrás de la cortina" **_dijo Shaira. Enserio, estas líneas se sirven en bandeja de plata._**

"Si me permiten, necesito a todas aquí. Tengo un anuncio que hacer a todos" **_dijo, con lo cual todos de acomodaron frente del trono. Ozma trajo consigo una pintura cubierta por una manta que puso frente a ellos._**

"Les agradezco profundamente a todos ustedes por el servicio que le dieron a Oz hoy, no hay manera en la cual pueda agradecerles por su ayuda. Y disculpen, estudiantes de Ever After High, por ponerlas en medio de todo esto"

"No es un problema, fue un placer" **_dijo Darling._**

"Gracias a ustedes, las varitas del Este y Oeste ya nunca serán usadas para propósitos malignos. Pronto serán transportadas a un lugar más seguro, pero antes de eso, creo que aún tengo un regalo para ustedes. Will, pasa por favor"

 ** _Will junto a Judy entraron al salón, Judy abrazó a Ozma._**

"¿Estás lista?" **_preguntó Ozma._**

"Claro hermana"

"Muy bien, Judy, revela el cuadro"

 ** _Judy quitó la manta del cuadro, revelando que es una pintura de Ever After High. Entonces fue a donde las demás, todas estaban confundidas de que era lo que pasaba. Entonces Ozma sacó un par de estuches, le dio uno de estos a Will. Al abrirlos se reveló que eran las varitas del Este y Oeste._**

 ** _Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar algo, ambas empezaron a susurrar un hechizo y lanzaron una ráfaga de magia hacia la pintura. Cuando acabaron la superficie de esta dejo de ser de tela y parecía ser más de agua o algo así, todavía mostrando la imagen de la escuela._**

 ** _Ozma se acercó y puso su mano en la superficie de este, y esta lo atravesó. Al pasar esto ella sonrió._**

"Aquí tienen su portal a casa" **_dijo Ozma,_** "Les permitirá ir a su mundo, y si acaso quieren volver pueden hacerlo. Si mis cálculos son correctos, y siempre lo son, debería aparecer una pintura similar pero de este palacio en su mundo permitiendo una puerta de dos vías sin peligro de la Reina Malvada"

 _ **Todos estaban contentos, las chicas podían volver a casa y no tendrían que decir adiós a sus nuevos amigos.**_

"¿Qué dicen si nos acompañan? Ever After High es un gran lugar"

"Nos encantaría" **_dijo Tina, a lo cual los demás asintieron._**

"Yo también quiero ir, ¿podemos ir?" **_dijo Judy._**

"Claro que sí, ¿tu vienes Ozma?" **_preguntó Will._**

"En un momento, debo ir a ver algo primero. Ustedes adelántense" **_dijo Ozma._**

 ** _De uno a uno pasaron por el portal, llegando a Ever After High, donde sus amigos preocupados al verlos los abrazaron. Luego habrá tiempo para las introducciones._**

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, en la prisión de la Ciudad Esmeralda, un lugar dónde lo peor de lo peor es encerrado, Eastwood esta encadenado en una celda. Completamente solo, nadie lo iba a visitar. Con 3 alimentos al día y confinamiento solitario, no iba a salir de ahí._**

 ** _A él no le importaba._**

 ** _Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y al abrirse la puerta de su celda vio que era Ozma._**

 ** _No le importaba._**

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero saber algo. ¿Acaso estuviste en el palacio hace 17 años?" **_preguntó Ozma._**

"¿Para qué lo quieres saber?"

"Quiero que me digas una cosa. Y no me mientas. ¿Qué hiciste con mi padre?"

* * *

Así acaba esta historia, no mucho que decir que fue un placer.

Dentro de unos días o semanas haré un aviso sobre estas historias y su futuro, hasta entonces gracias por su apoyo y los leo luego.


End file.
